


Where the Wild Roses Grow

by ashes_of_roses (KendraLuehr)



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Drugs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hannibal Prequel, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Seduction, The Path Prequel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLuehr/pseuds/ashes_of_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to endure the constant battle of kill or be killed, Abigail Hobbs runs away from home in an attempt at escaping her father's madness. Along the way, she encounters Cal, a strange, but charismatic man who promises a life of better tomorrows. Desperate to avoid detection, she asks to join him on his campus. Will she finally find the healing she seeks? Or is Cal just as twisted and monstrous as her father? {Hannibal/The Path AU -- prequel to Hannibal S1/The Path S1}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm all about exploring alternate realities lately, because I posted a _Pushing Daisies_ AU just yesterday evening. Basically, any AU where Abigail is alive and better off is gold to me and worth exploring, and I really loved the idea of Abigail running away from her father's oppression and finding a seemingly better life. But of course, nothing is ever as it seems. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Finally made a Cal/Abigail vid!** It's not fabulous or anything, but I intend to make a better one later. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxDvYOP9awY

Shoulders hunched and arms coming about her slight frame, Abigail Hobbs shivered as her sneakers splashed through puddles along the side of the road. Overhead, it was difficult to see through the sheets of blinding rain. Perhaps it had been a mistake to run. After all, hadn't her father always said she needed him? That she couldn't _survive_ without his help?

 _No,_ Abigail decided. If she stayed, it wouldn't be long before he turned the knife from those girls to her _own_ throat. Of that much she was certain. So rather than face the pressure and the guilt, she'd decided to take herself out of the equation altogether.

In her pocket, Abigail could feel her phone vibrating. It was probably Marissa Schurr. She'd told her best friend of her plans, and had promised to keep in touch during her travels. With the money she'd stolen from her father's sock drawer, there was only so long she could run before needing financial restitution, and Marissa had sworn to help her with that.

Blowing on her hands for warmth, Abigail tried her best to give off aloof, disinterested vibes as a pair of headlights cut through the darkness. Keeping her eyes down and pulling her hood over her head, she hunched her stance too little too late. The car slowed down and pulled to a crawl alongside her. The window began to unroll.

"I'm fine!" Abigail called over the loud roar of the rain. "Please, keep going!"

"You don't look fine to me!" the man called back. "You're soaked to the bone. If you don't get in now, your runaway problem could very well evolve into a _medical_ problem."

Abigail finally slowed down, her head turning in his direction. She could barely see the man's face through the dark, but he sounded relatively young and disarming. With a frown, she asked, "Who says I'm running away?"

"You didn't have to, but the backpack certainly explains a few things," the man said. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want, but I'd feel much better if you got into the car. Someone with bad intentions might come along and be less friendly."

Abigail snorted. "And how do I know _you_ don't have bad intentions?"

"You don't," he agreed, "but between me and the storm, your odds are significantly better with me."

Abigail tensed. In her head, she could hear her father's brusque lecturing: _He only wants one thing, Abigail. Men are never to be trusted._ But the longer she stood there getting soaked, the easier it was to ignore his warnings.

"Okay," Abigail said, reaching for the handle, "but only until the storm lets up."

"Fair enough," the man acquiesced. "I'm Cal, by the way. I take it you're not going to tell me your name? Or at least, not your _real_ one."

As Abigail climbed into the car, she agreed, "I didn't intend to. For now, you can call me Jane." She'd chosen the name of the heroine from her favorite book, _Jane Eyre._

Cal smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Jane. Where are you headed?"

"Anywhere and nowhere. Where are _you_ headed?"

"The airport, actually. I was out here visiting a potential investor. It's time for me to return to New York."

Abigail spared him a sidelong glance. New York was a considerable distance from Minnesota, and even if she didn't know who this "Cal" truly was, she was beginning to realize that her chances of escape were far greater with him on her side.

"An investor for what?" she asked, attempting nonchalance.

Cal was silent for a moment. After flicking the radio on to a soft, soulful seventies ballad, he said, "I live on a campus that instills the betterment of self. We've accepted a lot of wayward souls in my time."

Abigail's mouth twisted. "What's so wayward about you? I mean, you seem pretty normal."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"Hmph, true enough." Lowering her eyes, she chewed her lip before blurting, "If I pay you for a ticket, will you maybe take me with you? I-I mean, I don't need to live with you on your…campus, was it? I just need to get as far away from this place as possible."

Cal's face grew decidedly guarded. "Am I allowed to ask what it is you're running from?"

"My dad." It wasn't a lie, and was also an explanation Abigail knew might garner her some sympathy. "He just…it's complicated."

"What about your mother?"

"Either she won't do anything out of blind devotion, or she's afraid. We don't talk about it."

"I see."

"Do you?" Turning her head toward him, it alarmed Abigail by how much relief she felt at the thought of someone truly, genuinely _understanding._ Even without knowing the whole story, she wanted to believe that Cal could see her for who and what she was. Hiding from the truth had become utterly exhausting.

"I see that you're in pain," Cal said after a moment. "You're lost...adrift _._ I'd very much like to untether you from that burden, if you would grant me the pleasure."

"And how would you do that? I've been trying to outrun all my hurt for years. Fancy words and a degree can't change that."

"Perhaps not," Cal agreed, "but anything is possible with the light."

Abigail spared him a disbelieving glance. "You keep talking about light and campuses and unburdening...are you some kind of cult leader or something?"

"Spiritual adviser," he coolly corrected. "Unfortunately, it's a common mistake. My people are comprised of a spiritual movement that seeks total enlightenment."

"Of what?"

"Of everything."

Abigail frowned at the vague answer, but decided not to antagonize him further. Cal was clearly becoming agitated by her scornful skepticism. Instead, she asked, "Well, what if I humored you? I'm so desperate to start over that I'm willing to try just about anything."

Cal shook his head. "It only truly works if you have faith."

"I don't believe in anything anymore...not really, anyway."

A long bout of silence followed. Only the sound of rain, the radio, and Cal's steady breathing filled the car, and Abigail found herself nervously fiddling with her coat sleeves. Her father would come looking for her soon. At this time of night, he would be making his rounds around the house, checking on the thermostat, the locks on all the doors, and finally, stopping by her room to visit before bed. He would discover that she was gone, and then... _what?_ Would he dispatch a search party? Appear on the news all contrite and like a model citizen? The very idea made her curl in on herself.

"You're nervous."

Jerking upright, Abigail huffed before settling back against the car door. "And why wouldn't I be? My dad's going to be real mad if he finds me again."

"He won't."

"You promise?" Abigail hated how small she sounded in that moment, scared and lost as she entrusted her life to this stranger.

Unbidden, Cal reached over and touched her wrist. "I promise."

Abigail's first reaction was to jerk back – she didn't _like_ being touched without her permission – but when it became clear that his intentions were that of moral support, she relaxed and returned her attention to the road.

"It should be another 20 minutes 'til we reach the airport," he told her. "Are you sure you'd like to come with me?"

Abigail nodded. "Yes, I'm very sure."

"And you're how old?"

"Nineteen."

"Good. I wanted to make sure I wasn't abducting a minor."

"You're not abducting me," she coolly said. "You have my consent."

Abigail got so damn tired of being marginalized because of her age. Would she ever be taken seriously? She'd done and experienced more than most adults would ever have to endure in a lifetime, so the fact she was barely out of school seemed inconsequential.

Reaching over her, Cal opened the glove compartment and pulled out a plastic baggy. "This isn't truly mine, so much as being available for my passengers, but if you really feel that badly, maybe you should take a moment to unwind."

Abigail scrunched her nose. "You want me to do drugs?"

"Well...I want you to feel better," Cal said with a hint of reluctance. "No pressure, of course. I, myself, haven't touched the stuff in at least a year."

Abigail looked down at the pot with a pursed mouth. She'd drank and snuck off to parties, if more for the sake of feeling like a normal teenage girl than _wanting_ to, but pot was never something she had tried. "You got a lighter?"

Cal nodded, gesturing back toward the glove compartment.

Taking it in hand, Abigail unrolled the window and released a breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

Cal had been right about the marijuana having a calming effect, but now Abigail felt a little _too_ calm. Her defenses were down, and as she and Cal continued to wait in the airport, she kept slouching against his shoulder with peals of laughter.

"People are starting to stare," he warned.

"That's _yoooour_ fault, if you'll recall."

With a wince, Cal glanced at her lap and discovered she'd inhaled the hot dog, nachos, and drink he'd purchased from the snack line. "Well, at least you have a healthy appetite," he muttered. "If you keep this up, I might need more investors."

 _"Your_ fault," Abigail cheekily reminded him. With a sigh, she reclined in her seat and propped her feet on the table in between the rows of chairs. "Can you tell me the plan again? About what'll happen?"

"If all goes well, I'll be placing you with a couple friends of mine," Cal said. "Sarah and Eddie have two kids, but I think you'll fit right in."

"Why? 'Cause you think _I'm_ a kid?" Bright eyes flashing, she rolled them toward the ceiling with a huff. "I'm not a charity case. If they don't want to house me, I can go someplace else."

"They will."

"You don't know that."

"I know the Lanes, and they both have incredibly generous hearts."

"Okay, but...how do I repay them?"

"Just be respectful, follow their orders, and obey the path."

Abigail chewed her lip. To her drug-addled brain, this all seemed so terribly surreal. "Okay," she murmured, "I think I can do that."

Cal smiled. "I _know_ you can."

Their flight was suddenly announced over the intercom, and carefully, Cal helped Abigail up to her feet before taking her bag. "Come on," he urged. "We have a long journey ahead of us, but we can talk more when we're on the plane."

"Or sleep," Abigail mumbled, suddenly feeling incredibly weary.

With a chuckle, Cal placed a hand between her shoulders and steered her toward the boarding line. As he did so, both failed to notice the brief news alert about a missing Minnesotan girl – one Abigail Elizabeth Hobbs.


	2. Moving In

By the time the plane had landed, Abigail was still relaxed and bleary-eyed, a perpetual smile on her lips as warmth bloomed from her head to her fingertips. Cal kept steering her around like a trained pony, muttering at her to pay more attention. Her coat was finally dry and she cradled it against her chest akin to a stuffed animal.

"I'm hungry," she told him.

Cal appeared incredulous. _"Again?_ Jane, you had a meal on the flight."

"Three _hours_ ago," she reminded him. "C'mon, isn't there a place we can get burgers and milkshakes?"

Opening his car door with a slight smile, Cal thought of the Starlight Diner that he used to frequent as a boy. It was one of the few pleasant memories he had left.

"There's a place," he agreed. "If you can withstand the half-hour drive, I can take you there."

Abigail slumped into her seat and nodded, hooking herself in. "How far's your campus?"

"About an hour."

"And you're _sure_ your friends will be okay with taking me in?"

"I haven't texted them about it, if that's what you're getting at, but I feel confident that they'll be accepting of the situation. Truthfully, anyone at the compound will be more than happy to help."

Abigail snorted. "What are you guys, some kind of superhuman do-gooders?"

"In order to have a place in the Garden, we all need to be pure of heart."

"The _garden?_ I don't see what a bunch of plants have to do with being a Good Samaritan, but okay."

Cal exhaled through his nose. "You'll learn soon enough. I'll teach you in full after we get you settled in."

Abigail's brow quirked. This guy was kind of a nut, but she was fully aware that she couldn't be choosy. There was no way she could survive out here on her own. If she wanted to truly escape her father, she needed to play by this new set of rules.

* * *

"Wow, look at those burgers," Abigail said, watching with wide eyes as the waitress sashayed toward them. "They're the size of my face!"

Chuckling, Cal idly stirred his straw in his milkshake. "They don't mess around here," he said. "In fact, they shoot the cows out in the alley. That's why they're so fresh."

"Oh, they do _not,_ you liar!" With a laugh, Abigail's stomach rumbled in anticipation.

"Y'uns enjoy now!" the waitress chirped.

In addition to the giant burger, there was a whopping pile of steaming fries all around the grease-slicked bun.

"You might want to use a knife," Cal advised.

Abigail huffed. _"Please._ That's for amateurs." After blowing off a good portion of steam, she lifted the burger and opened her mouth.

Cal laughed at her attempts at fitting it past her lips. Handing her a knife and fork, he grinned when she sourly accepted the cutlery.

"I wouldn't lead you astray," he said. "I've been going here since I was a boy."

"Yeah? Well _I've_ been eating meat since the day I was born, so I don't need to be lectured on how to eat."

Cal smiled. "So then you're-?"

"Self-reliant? Very. My dad made sure that my mom and I could make our own clothes, soaps, and meals. We grow all our own fruits and vegetables, and kill most of our meat. We're not farmers, so we _do_ have to go to the market for pork, beef, and chicken, but most of the time, we eat venison and rabbit."

Cal's expression brightened. "It sounds like you have quite a bit to offer our compound. We don't enjoy accepting dead weight, so it's good to know that you can take care of yourself and then some."

Abigail snorted. "It's nice to know I'll be viewed as a cog in the machine instead of a person."

"Well-"

"I didn't run away to be a stand-out act, Cal. Trust me, it's fine. I'm just struggling to get used to your mentality, that's all."

"It'll get easier," he assured her. "Some new members have difficulty adjusting, but believe me, everyone will be eager to help you thrive."

"I believe it," Abigail said. In the way Cal described the group, they almost seemed _obsessive_ about lending a hand. "So what happens next?"

"We take you to the Lane's house and get you acclimated. I feel certain that the compound will want to throw a welcome party for you, so I hope you're somewhat sociable."

Abigail snorted. "Not really."

"No matter. You can always do what I do, and just feign a headache. As long as you show up for the first 15 minutes, they're typically appeased."

Abigail's smile grew conspiratorial. "You're kind of deceptive for a leader."

"Almost _all_ leaders are deceitful, though primarily for the sake of protecting their people."

Abigail huffed. "Spoken like a true politician."

"You disapprove?"

"Not really, no. I mean, faking a headache is hardly the means for condemnation. It can be our little secret, if you're going to get all bent out of shape about it."

Cal smiled. Begrudgingly, he was starting to really like this girl.

* * *

Abigail peered up at the Lane's house with increasing dread. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked Cal. "Just march on up there and say 'hi, please adopt me'?"

"Don't be ridiculous. As I've said before, just let me do all the talking."

Abigail appeared unconvinced. "If you say so." Following him up the steps, she held her rucksack strap and chewed her lip.

Cal rang the doorbell and flashed her a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine."

Abigail nodded, though it was clear she didn't believe him. After all, if _she_ had been forced into this predicament, she most certainly wouldn't be open and welcoming about it.

The door opened, and then a pretty, kind-faced woman appeared in the entryway. Her brow creased in confusion. "Cal?"

"Good afternoon, Sarah." Catching her gaze beginning to focus on Abigail, he quickly intervened, "I have a favor to ask of you. I-"

"Can it wait? I'm helping Nicole with a pot roast for this weekend's ceremony."

"Well…" Cal sighed, trying his best not to become exasperated. "I found this girl during my travels, and she has no place to stay."

"Cal…"

"She's interested in joining our movement."

Sarah's demeanor instantly changed, a smile lighting up her face as she reached for Abigail's hand. "Come in, sweetheart. What did you say your name was?"

"Jane," Cal supplied.

With a dirty look in his direction, Sarah corrected, "I was asking _her."_ Brightness returning, she began to lead her new charge inside. "Go on – tell me your name."

"Jane Ayers," Abigail lied.

"Well, Jane, I can tell you from personal experience that you're going to be very happy here. The Light has a soothing effect on all who wish to heal."

"I want to heal," Abigail mumbled, though this time when she spoke, it was the truth. "Are you going to teach me how?"

Sarah squeezed the girl's hands. "Of _course_ we will. As long as you're open and willing, everything will work out in the end."

A throat cleared, and then a pleasant-looking woman appeared in the entryway.

"Oh! This is Nicole. Nicole, this is Jane, one of our aspiring members. She'll be staying here with me and Eddie until we can get everything sorted out. Right, Cal?"

"Oh, uh…yes, it's not necessarily permanent," he agreed.

Nicole grinned. "A newbie, eh? I have a daughter who looks about your age. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Abigail forced a tight smile to her lips, then looked reproachfully at Cal. She didn't wish to spend her day socializing with a bunch of strangers.

"Why don't I show you to your room?" Sarah offered. "Once you're done unpacking, you can come downstairs and help us with dinner."

Abigail nodded, wordlessly looking after Cal until she was escorted upstairs.

* * *

The Lane family seemed far too perfect. Eddie was warm and boyish, Sarah pretty and fastidious, and their two children, Hawk and Summer, were both bright and well-behaved. Abigail had felt hopelessly out of place sitting there with them at dinner. So much so that afterwards, she'd crawled out her bedroom window and went in search of Cal's home. During dinner, she'd brought it up in casual conversation.

As luck would have it, Cal was only a block away from the Lane household.

Re-adjusting the coat that covered her nightgown, Abigail rapped on the front door before taking a step back. A dog barked next door, but otherwise, all was silent. She tried again. This time, she heard the sound of footsteps, and then Cal peevishly ripped open the door. He balked when he realized who it was.

"Christ, Jane, it's after two in the morning…"

"I couldn't sleep," Abigail said. "Can I talk to you? Or at the very least, until I get relaxed?"

With a grudging snort, Cal stepped back to allow her entry.

"Thank you." Kicking off her muddy shoes, Abigail stepped lightly across the linoleum as he moved toward the refrigerator.

"Do you want a glass of milk?"

"Yes, please." As he grabbed her a cup, she watched him from beneath her long, dark lashes, her mouth pursing as she hoisted herself up onto a stool. "You were already awake," she observed. Pointing toward the soft glow of his television, as well as an open notepad and pencil, she cocked her head and leaned forward on her elbows. "Am I interrupting something?"

"It's difficult not to," Cal muttered. He placed the milk down in front of her. "In this facility, I'm always working on the betterment of our compound."

"Sarah didn't seem too open to my being here until you said I was interested in the movement. That's not very neighborly," Abigail said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. Besides, _I_ wasn't open to housing you, either."

"You could've been," she argued. "I mean, look at this place. You're clearly living the bachelor life. Why couldn't I have fit in here?"

Cal arched a brow. "I think you just answered your own question, Jane."

"Maybe." Shrugging out of her coat, Abigail laid the garment across the counter and looked back up at him, feeling self-conscious beneath his intense blue gaze. His eyes dipped downward, however brief, toward the modest swell of her breasts beneath her nightie. Despite it not being terribly revealing, Cal had appraised her with clear interest. Abigail had found that in daily life, most men tended to stare and treat women like their property. She'd grown quite accustomed to the silent appreciation.

"How do I fit into your vision?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Clearly, you have some sort of plan for me – for _all_ your people – so I'd like to know where I fit into all this." Crossing her arms beneath her breasts, Abigail lifted her feet to rest on the rungs of the stool and arched a brow at him. "Do you truly believe in your cause, or is all of this just a bunch of smoke and mirrors?"

Cal huffed. Clearly offended, he shook his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I'll tell you what," he said. "Attend our service tomorrow, and I'll explain everything there. It'll probably be more effective to hear me preach as a detached observer."

"Why? Do you find me distracting?" Abigail canted her head, amusement coloring her face as she tapped her elbows.

Cal swallowed. She must have taken note of his earlier scrutiny. "Be there tomorrow," he said more firmly. "Sarah will be more than happy to take you. In fact, I'm sure she'll demand it. She's a very difficult woman to say no to."

"Fine. I'll come to your prayer circle, or whatever it is, and maybe I'll even end up a believer. I'm a fan of theatrics."

Cal's lips lifted into a tight smile. "I'm counting on it. Goodnight, Jane."

The finality of his tone made Abigail arch a brow, but nevertheless, she rose and threaded her arms through her coat sleeves. "Goodnight, Cal," she said. "Maybe we can talk more tomorrow." She spared him a searching look with her bright blue eyes, then departed for the front door, leaving behind her untouched glass of milk on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long! In between work and honest-to-goodness _forgetting_ about this fic, I just really haven't had much time. I'm hoping that will all change soon! Regardless, I really hope you enjoyed! Your support is much appreciated.


	3. An Introduction

"Good morning, Jane -- it's time to get up!"

With a groan, Abigail rolled away from Sarah's invasive hands and curled up into the fetal position. "Just a couple more hours, please."

"Not in this house, you can't!" Ripping back the covers with an exultant flourish, Sarah bared Abigail's shivering frame before tapping the girl's slim leg. "Come on, we need to get ready for Cal's service. He's leading us in prayer."

Abigail perked up, but still felt groggy and disoriented as she rolled up into a sitting position. "Do I have to dress up for this?"

"It's a nice gesture, but not required," Sarah said. Moving toward Abigail's duffel bag, she added, "What do you have in here, anyway? Surely these aren't all your clothes…"

Launching herself off the bed, Abigail intercepted the bag and drew it in protectively against her chest. "I have very little," she admitted, "but I have enough. I tried to come prepared."

"No matter…" Sarah waved a hand. "I'm sure Nicole would love to take you and Joy shopping." Pointing toward the bag, she added, "Pick something out and meet us downstairs for breakfast."

With a nod, Abigail feigned compliance until Sarah left the room. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and sent Marissa a brief message. Amidst all the excitement of her new living arrangements, she'd forgotten to update her friend (and as to be expected, Marissa had left her dozens of concerned texts).

_[txt:] Found a place to stay._

_[txt:] They're a bunch of whackjobs, but pretty nice so far._

After selecting a billowy blouse, a pair of jeans and some slip-ons, Abigail headed downstairs just in time to be handed a plate of eggs and toast.

"You're so lucky," a girl sighed, now coming alongside Abigail to join her. "I wish every time I heard Cal speak could be my first. He's _so_ inspirational. Oh! I'm Joy, by the way. Will you be going to high school with me and Hawk?"

"Uhh, college, actually. I haven't decided where I'm going yet."

"Oh." Appearing dismissive, Joy sat between Hawk and Summer and waited for Abigail to pick a seat. "Anyway, so as I was saying, Cal is the best. Not as great as Steve, of course, but he's the perfect substitute. Just wait 'til you hear him talk about the Garden!"

Abigail's eyes shifted toward Eddie, whom had suddenly grown tense and sullen. "It sounds…great. I can't wait to hear him," she lied. "Do you do this every day, or?"

"Just about," Sarah said, finally coming to the table with Nicole. "Basically, we have a service any time our leaders are hit by a message from the Light. As you can imagine, sometimes we have quite a few ceremonies, and every so often, multiple times a day."

Abigail's smile grew tight. _Great._ This was _just_ what she needed. When she'd escaped her father, her intent had been to run _away_ from insanity, not _toward_ it.

"Well…it all sounds great," Abigail said, hoping to be convincing as she accepted the outstretched hands of the people beside her.

Sarah beamed. "You're a perfect fit, Jane. I hope you'll be very happy here." Still smiling, she held out her own hands and bowed her head. "I'll lead us in prayer."

* * *

The church building (or at least, Abigail _assumed_ it was a type of church) was relatively small, but had a large, brightly lit window that allowed natural light to stream in over the seats. Abigail wrinkled her nose when she realized they were fold-up chairs. _That_ was going to be delightfully uncomfortable.

"Come sit by me," Joy encouraged. "You'll have a great view of everything."

Reluctantly having a seat, Abigail folded her hands in her lap and uncomfortably waited until Cal took center stage. He appeared confident and enlightened. The thought made her scoff, though not loudly enough to be overheard.

Joy gave a gleeful nudge, so Abigail brightened in an attempt at appearing excited. She was definitely curious, yes, but she wasn't about to buy into any nonsense about light and gardens and ladders, or whatever else she'd heard in passing.

"Good morning, everyone," Cal greeted. There came a chorus of "good mornings," then he continued, "On this particular day, we are truly blessed. Whether we be young or old, rich or poor, new member or veteran, we are _all_ blessed, because we are _this_ much closer to scaling those rungs."

A series of applause erupted and Abigail blinked, discreetly looking around before clapping as well. What they were clapping _for,_ she didn't know, but she knew better than to stop keeping up appearances.

"As you all know, I've recently spent a week abroad looking for recruits," Cal said. "And let me tell you, it was absolutely _devastating_ seeing how those without the Light live. Now, we all have something we're running from, whether it be great or small. I met men, women and children who're _all_ running, but hear me when I say that our arms are always open – you can come to me and unburden if you desire to be free."

"There are potential recruits and donors here," Joy whispered, "so that's why he's talking like that. You're not the only new face today."

Abigail's brow creased and she frowned, wondering how this girl – hell, how _any_ of these people – could allow themselves to be so blinded. Cal was very charismatic and convincing, and perhaps a part of her _wanted_ to believe he could help, but she didn't. Or more accurately, _couldn't._ She'd seen this sort of seduction outside these walls and knew these were nothing more than pretty promises. Her eyes locked with Cal's then and she offered a smile, thinking it in her best interest to play along. He may be convincing, but she'd experienced far too much to be cajoled by a string of enticing words.

* * *

"How did you enjoy the service, Jane?"

"It was wonderful," Abigail gushed, attempting to exude the same enthusiasm Joy always did. "Thank you so much for inviting me – I really _do_ feel like a whole new person!"

Sarah beamed. "That's so wonderful to hear! Cal will be thrilled to know he's made a difference."

"In what?"

Both women turned then, surprised to see the topic of their discussion standing there with a wry, expectant smile.

"Oh! Hi, Cal," Sarah greeted. "Jane was just thanking us for letting her attend. Apparently, you really got through to her today."

"Really?" Cal directed his gaze to Abigail, whose smile had grown tight with displeasure. "I would very much like to hear what inspired you."

Sarah smiled. "In that case, I'd better go round up the family. Jane, just come back to the house whenever you're finished. I know Cal can be pretty talkative, and I don't have that kind of time to waste."

After that good-natured barb had sunk in, she left and Cal sidled in closer to Abigail. "Did you really find my speech that compelling?"

Abigail smirked. "It was certainly entertaining, so in that respect, yes. You sure laid it on thick with the whole 'running away from something' ploy. Were you hoping to reach me in particular?"

"Perhaps," Cal allowed, "though I really _do_ believe that we're all running from something."

"Yeah? Then what are _you_ running from?"

Cal looked around them a moment, then placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder. "Why don't you come into my office?" he suggested. "I'd feel much more open to speak there."

With a quirked brow, Abigail was considerably struck by the gravity of his expression and nodded, following him through a corridor that led to a spacious, well-furbished (if not entirely masculine) office. Folding her arms, she leaned against the side of his desk and watched as he had a seat alongside her. "Well?" she provoked. "Cut the 'man of mystery' act. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not all that bad."

"I suppose you would know," Cal grudgingly agreed, "though you're not the 'be all end all' of bad experiences. You don't have some sort of monopoly on tragedy, you realize."

Abigail stiffened. "That's not what I meant."

"Nevertheless, we're _all_ stained in some way. For you, it's your father. For me, it's my alcoholic mother and my own vices."

"How cliché," Abigail muttered.

"It may be cliché, but it's true," Cal snapped. "We can't help what kind of lives we're born into, Jane, but we _can_ change our own paths."

"Is that what happened here?" she asked. "Do you really think you're better off?"

Cal's expression darkened. "Why don't you tell me? I grew up in poverty in a volatile, divisive home, and for many years, only had one _true_ parent. I'd say I came out on top."

"I guess so," Abigail agreed, lowering her eyes to her lap. "No offense, Cal, but I don't know if I can ever believe in your movement."

"You're a skeptic, I get it," he assured her. "After all you've more than likely been through, it'd be difficult to believe in salvation. But if you keep an open mind, I promise we'll help you carve a niche for yourself."

Abigail swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please don't make any promises…you can't guarantee anything in life."

Mouth twisting, Cal placed a hand over Abigail's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Very well," he agreed. "I'll _try my best_ to help you. Truly."

Looking down at his hand on her leg, she chewed her lip as he gently began to rub his palm along her thigh. "Why do you care what happens to me?"

"I don't know…perhaps I see a bit of myself in you."

"So it's because of narcissism? Great motivation."

"No, I just…I want to help. No one should have to endure what I did as a boy, and I'd like you to have the same hope I did after discovering Meyerism." Finally seeming to realize the positioning of his hand, Cal withdrew and cleared his throat. "We're all here for you, Jane. You may think you're alone, but as long as you stay here with us, you never will be."

Abigail felt her heart sink. "I wish I could believe that."

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, and most _especially_ not older men, but-"

"I have to go. I'm sure Sarah's wondering where I am." Sliding off the desk, Abigail moved to leave, but Cal caught her hand.

"Sarah won't house a non-believer, Jane. At the very least, _pretend_ to be interested in our cause. And who knows? Maybe one day, you'll start to actually believe."

With a tired smile, Abigail shook her head. "I've been pretending my entire life, Cal, so one more little lie won't hurt anyone." When he released her hand, all careful and slow, she lowered her eyes and headed for the door. She would talk to Eddie Lane. He'd seemed skeptical and closed off during breakfast, and right now, she needed to hear a differing opinion of their so-called "path."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched a Cal x Abigail vid on YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfldAOLCBAM), and it inspired me to continue this. I'm hoping my inspiration will kick up even more once S2 starts back up again in January (can't wait!). Thanks so much for reading. Feedback is love!


	4. The Truth

Eddie was relatively easy to find. Despite Sarah's constant popping in and out of the house, her husband tended to have somewhat of a predictable routine. At this time of day, he was typically nursing a coffee in the kitchen, so Abigail was unsurprised to see him when she came in under the guise of making a snack.

"Hey," he greeted, never lifting his eyes from his newspaper.

"Hey," Abigail echoed. Opening the fridge, she selected a container of soy yogurt (which was honestly one of the more benign, least disgusting of her choices) before heading over to the island to stand beside him. "Anything interesting in there?"

"I'm reading the funnies," Eddie admitted, completely unabashed as she peered down at the comics. "Did Sarah send you to spy on me?"

"No…should she?"

With a snort, he flicked his paper and leaned more heavily against the sink.

Seeing this as her chance, Abigail peeled open her yogurt before grabbing her spoon. "So about Cal," she cautiously began, "what do you think of him?"

"Cal Roberts? He's…doing the best he can in Steve's absence."

"So you don't approve?"

"What is this, some kind of trap? Now I really _do_ think Sarah sent you."

Abigail stopped stirring her yogurt, now looking up at him with an arched brow. "What's wrong with being curious?"

Eddie sighed. "No offense, Jane, but I don't know anything about you, so opening up about anything is very much unwelcome."

"And equal 'no offense,' but I kind of think you're all a bunch of nuts," Abigail spat. "I'm only staying here because it's safe, and pretty much the only place I can escape my old life. Is _that_ candid enough for you?"

Setting down his paper, Eddie turned toward Abigail and folded his arms. "What do you want me to say, Jane? Feed me a line, and I'll spit it back out for you."

"But you won't," Abigail challenged. "I can see you're not like them…you're not just going to parrot back a bunch of bullshit to-"

_"Hey."_

"You know it's true! I saw your face when Joy was talking before Cal's service. There has to be something making you question the movement, and I'd like to know what that something is."

"Who says I'm questioning the movement? Maybe I'm questioning Cal's bullshit and why we haven't heard from our _real_ leader in months. If Steve truly wanted us to worship in this way, I don't see why he couldn't just tell us himself -- Skype, a phone call, anything."

Abigail's brow creased. "Do you think something happened to him?"

"Do you mean do I think Cal's a killer?" Eddie shook his head. "No, I don't, but something doesn't feel right."

"Then…what are you going to do?"

Eddie huffed. "Whatever it is, I'm certainly not going to tell you. I've already said too much as it is."

"Well, maybe I want to help."

"No. I'm not even sure that there's anything that needs to be done."

"But I could-?"

_"No."_

Frustrated, Abigail glared after Eddie as he grabbed his paper and headed for the door. Well, so much for _that_ plan…

* * *

"Heeey, how are you?"

Abigail grinned, looking at her laptop with a wry shake of the head. "Hi, Marissa. What's up?"

"Seriously? You run off and you're asking _me_ what's up? It's the same old shit, believe me. What's going on with you and the crazies?"

Abigail shrugged. "Nothing much. I mean, there's something really weird going on, but it might be a fluke."

"Oh, my God." Marissa suddenly appeared ecstatic. "After this is all over and done with, maybe Hollywood could make a _movie_ about you! And you could include a cameo from your cute, currently single best friend."

Abigail snickered. "You're the worst."

"And?"

 _"And_ I'm afraid I'll have to be a disappointment, as always, because I'm not here deep sea-diving for men."

Marissa scoffed. "Well, why not? I Googled your movement or whatever, and that Cal guy isn't so bad-looking. He's probably over forty, but so what? Older men are hot."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Gag me. Unlike some people, I actually have a life goal beyond pre-marital sex."

"Okay, rude. I forgive you, but rude." She pointed toward the clock on her phone. "I only have a few minutes before my mom gets home, but do you need anything? Money? Food? A CT scan?"

With a smile, Abigail shook her head. "Not yet, thanks. The money you lent has been holding up pretty well. I haven't needed to make any expenses since the flight."

"Really? Did the hot guy pay for your ticket?"

"Sort of…we agreed to split it both ways."

"Oh, for God's sake, Abby, now you owe him."

"So what?"

"Um, last time I checked he's a man, and men aren't very honorable when it comes to favors."

Abigail made a face. "Cal may be strange, but I don't think he's like that. Besides, he hasn't spoken of the money at all. He just wants to help."

"Yeah, right. But for your sake, I really hope it's true." Marissa craned her head and cursed under her breath. "Okay, it sounds like my mom just pulled into the driveway. I'll catch you later, alright? Make sure you stay away from public places, 'cause your face is all over the news. Your dad is _so_ upset."

The blood drained from Abigail's cheeks. "What's been going on? Has he-?"

"Sorry, Abs, but I've really gotta go! Text me, okay?"

The screen went blank and Abigail leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes as she attempted to still her wildly beating heart.

* * *

"I'm glad I caught you."

Looking up from her book, Abigail's brow pinched as she set it down into her lap. "You were looking for me?"

Cal nodded. "Would you take a walk with me, please?"

Tasting bile, Abigail anxiously rose and followed him deeper into the woods, her arms hugging the book to her chest as she stepped with one foot in front of the other.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

She shook her head. "No, why would I?"

Cal huffed, though he didn't look at her as they moved. "I was watching the news today, and the most _peculiar_ story came on after the weather."

Abigail drew a breath. "Yeah?"

"You can play coy all you want, but I know who you are, Jane. Or should I say, Abigail Hobbs?"

She halted and spun toward him, her stance tense as she lifted her chin. "Well if you _truly_ knew me, as you're claiming, you'd also know what kind of a monster my dad is!"

Cal shook his head. "We can't harbor you – we could be accused of kidnapping."

"But you're _not_ kidnapping me, because I'm nineteen! You have my permission to house me!"

Running a hand along his head in frustration, Cal pressed, "But how can I know that? You've lied about most everything else."

Abigail narrowed her eyes. "From what I understand, you know quite a bit about lying, yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"What are you afraid of? Could it be because now I know the truth, and you want to get rid of me before it all comes to light?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Where's Steve?" Cal appeared as if he'd been struck and Abigail zeroed in, feeling tall despite her diminutive height. "Isn't it awful convenient that he's disappeared and left _you_ in charge?"

"Who told you about him?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

Cal's eyes bugged and his jaw clenched, yet he didn't offer a rebuttal. Finally, he lifted a finger and spat, "You can stay. Just…keep your head down, and mind your own goddamn business. You don't know a damn thing about what's going on here."

"Then help me understand."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be your partner. I feel like I have no purpose, Cal, so maybe helping you will change that."

Cal snorted. _"Partner?_ What the hell are you getting at?"

"This is a business, isn't it? Maybe not at a glance, but without funds, the movements sinks. Let me help you manage it." Abigail looked up at him pointedly.

"Alright, let's suppose I agree… What could you possibly offer?"

"I'm very resourceful, remember? You've seen how I've manipulated everyone, including yourself. I'm sure I could find a way to help bring in more clients."

"Why?" Cal pressed. "I don't see what you're getting out of this."

"I'm getting away from my dad," Abigail said. "In this equation, no one loses and everyone wins."

Cal seemed to mull this over, then he gave a fierce _"Fine,"_ before taking her by the arm. "But if you tell anyone about what we've discussed, and I mean _anyone,_ you'll be on the next plane to Minnesota."

"And _you'll_ be kicked out of the movement," Abigail challenged. "If you tell on me, _I'll_ tell on _you."_

"You have no proof."

"Is that really a theory you want to test right now?"

With a growl, Cal yanked her along by the elbow. "Come on," he snapped. "As soon as we get back, I want you to gather your things."

"Oh, but-"

"You're going to live with me. And as much of an inconvenience as that is, it'd be even _more_ of an inconvenience to have you potentially slip up to Sarah or the others. I want you close by."

"You have my word," Abigail promised. "I won't betray you if you won't betray me." Cal spared her a glare that made her stomach flip. At this point, she hoped and prayed that she could keep up her ruse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn I wasn't expecting, tbh, because my initial intent was to have Abigail all doe-eyed and naive, but apparently Abby had other plans. I guess we'll just have to see what happens! :') I'm glad _The Path_ is coming back at the end of the month, because that should help with my inspiration.


	5. Intimacy

Bleary-eyed and groggy, Abigail slowly made her way downstairs and balked when she spotted another woman in the kitchen.

"Oh, um…hi." Appearing self-conscious, the woman pointed toward Cal's bedroom and mumbled, "Lemme just get my pants."

Watching after her in shock, Abigail only came back to reality when she realized Cal was standing beside her.

"Good morning, Abigail."

She turned on him in an instant. "Don't call me that around other people," she hissed.

"Other people?" He shrugged, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "Jennifer isn't 'other people.' She can be trusted."

"I _don't_ care."

Cleaning off the apple in the sink, Cal moved as if to reach for his shirt, seemed to remember that he wasn't wearing one, and then promptly dried it off with a dish towel.

"Cal?" Jennifer appeared in the doorway then, fully dressed and smiling sheepishly. "I guess, um…I guess I'll be on my way now. Call me?"

"Sure," he agreed. Coming over, he gave her a quick kiss before showing her to the door. When he returned, he found Abigail waiting for him with a scowl on her face.

"What have you told her about me?"

"Nothing. Contrary to popular belief, mentioning that you house a teenage girl is _not_ a turn-on for most women." After taking an almost defiant bite of his apple, Cal turned and leaned against the counter. "We may have an agreement, but who comes and goes in this house is _not_ your concern."

"It is if you keep letting my name slip!"

"I'll be more careful," he promised. "Perhaps I'd be even _more_ careful if you finally told me about your father? I can't help if you won't let me in, you know."

Abigail scoffed. "You're nothing but a fraud. You couldn't help me even if you tried."

"That is _not_ true – none of it is." Face red with indignation, Cal put down the apple and folded his arms. "Perhaps I can prove it to you."

"How?"

"We'll visit your father. I'll take him aside, and-"

_"No."_

"But you haven't heard my plan!"

"I don't need to to know that it's stupid," Abigail spat. "I never want to see him again – _ever."_

Cal's gaze softened. "How did he hurt you, Abigail?"

"I don't want to talk ab-"

"You have to eventually – the soul demands it. If you don't, you'll never heal."

Abigail quivered, her arms slowly coming around herself for support. "I can't…"

"You're afraid…I get that." Gently, Cal reached out and touched her shoulders. "Please, Abigail – unburden yourself to me."

"I _can't."_ Quivering, Abigail lowered her gaze and sniffed, two large, salty tears streaking down her cheeks. It wasn't as if she could just speak and let go of her troubles. Her father was a murderer – a dark, nefarious _killer,_ and all because of _her._ How could she ever hope to explain that?

Expression softening, Cal cautiously ventured, "Did he touch you?"

Abigail immediately shook her head. In a sick sort of way, that almost would've made things easier. "I can't tell you," she said again.

Abruptly releasing her shoulders, Cal gave a stiff little nod. "Fine. You don't trust me, and I know I have no right to ask for your confidence. All I hope is that in time, you'll finally realize you can turn to me." His hands slid down to squeeze her fingers. "Trust me, Abigail: confessing everything _will_ feel better."

Abigail swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew he was right – she _knew_ it – and yet she couldn't bring herself to speak. Silence had been far too deeply ingrained in her for immediate cooperation.

"I'll think about it," she whispered.

"And that's all I ask," he said. "Healing isn't instantaneous, you know. You have to be ready and open to it." Squeezing her hands, he added, "Go ahead and get dressed. We're having a picnic in an hour."

"Oh, but-"

"It's non-negotiable, I'm afraid."

Abigail's expression turned sour. "Didn't you once tell me that you step out on your _own_ activities around here?"

"Well…I at the very least make an appearance," Cal said, smiling in spite of himself. "Would you really make me go alone? You owe me quite a bit, as I recall."

"Take Jennifer." The words came out far more harshly than she'd intended, and as if realizing her mistake, Abigail's cheeks flushed crimson.

Cal mistook it for jealousy and smirked. "I'd rather take _you,"_ he said, his voice lowering to a soft timbre. "People are very interested in how you're holding up."

Abigail appeared skeptical, but she nodded. "Fine. I'll go pretend that I love gardens and ladders and the light, but I expect you to do a better job of keeping my secret."

"You have my word."

Abigail huffed, but nevertheless turned and headed for the stairs.

* * *

The picnic took place in the center of the compound in a clearing by the woods. Almost instantly, Abigail felt out of place as she sat there, listening to people talk about Meyerism and "ignorants" and getting high. Vaguely, she wondered if drugs would actually make this more bearable.

"Hey, Jane!"

With an internal cringe, Abigail looked up in time to see Joy sitting alongside her. "Oh…hi, Joy."

"So did the Lanes not work out for you or something? How come you're living with Cal?"

"More room," Abigail said, which wasn't a total lie. "He also asked for my help with various tasks."

"Oh, you mean like chores?" Joy nodded, considering this. She knew Cal wouldn't recruit a new member as an assistant, so she was appeased by this knowledge. "Is he helping you get ready for your induction ceremony?"

"What?"

"You _are_ joining the movement, right? You need to be formerly inducted."

Abigail felt her stomach flip. "Oh…right. Of course he is. He's kind of…taken me under his wing lately. My eyes have really been opened these past few days."

"Yeah, he kind of has that effect on people. Oh! There he is now!" Waving in Cal's direction, Joy became pleased once he actually made his way over to them.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Enjoying the food?"

"It's great," Abigail said, eyeing him dubiously. "Don't you have a prayer circle to start or something?"

Joy appeared shocked by her snark, but Cal smiled. "I actually came over because my ears were burning. I wanted to make sure you weren't bragging on my behalf too much."

Abigail shrugged. "I'm behaving myself, if that's what you mean. I know that you guys don't like elevating yourselves."

"That's right – very good." To Joy, he added, "It was nice seeing you. Say hello to your mother for me."

After Cal had disappeared back into the throng of people, Joy asked, "So what was that all about?"

"Nothing. He just feels uncomfortable when I compliment him," Abigail quickly said. "I guess he could hear our conversation."

"You talk to him like…well…a peer."

"I don't think he's socially superior, so why shouldn't I?"

"Oh, but…weren't you ever taught to respect your elders?"

Abigail's gaze hardened. "Sure, when I was young and naïve, but now that I'm an adult, I only believe in giving respect when it's earned." Allowing that statement to hang thickly in the air, she mumbled a soft "excuse me" and headed across the grass toward the long, crowded refreshments table. She caught Eddie's eye and promptly looked away. He seemed suspicious… Would he say something to Cal about their conversation from earlier?

 _'No,'_ Abigail decided, _'he wouldn't, because that would implicate him just as much as it would implicate me. Stop being paranoid.'_ Taking a cup of punch from the table, she turned in time to see Jennifer approaching.

"Hi," she shyly greeted. "I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but I hope we can start over. Cal's said some wonderful things about you."

Abigail couldn't help but scoff. "He doesn't know me very well, actually. We only just met this week."

"Oh…so you two haven't…? Um…"

"What?"

"Well, it's just that whenever you saw us earlier, you seemed pretty upset about it. And since Cal's not the most _monogamous_ man, I thought maybe you two might've… _y'know."_

Abigail's eyes flashed. "Well, you thought wrong. Please excuse me." Cheeks burning with specks of red, she finished her drink and side-stepped Jennifer in order to head back to the house. She'd had more than enough of this stupid party.

* * *

"We missed you out there."

"Somehow I doubt that," Abigail muttered, never lifting her eyes from the book in her lap. "With people like Jennifer who're quick to jump to conclusions, I'm sure you barely even noticed my absence at all."

Quirking a brow, Cal had a seat alongside her on the couch. "Come again?"

"I'd rather not repeat what she said, if it's all the same to you."

"Very well." Reclining more comfortably into the cushions, Cal kicked off his shoes with a sigh. "Did you at least enjoy the food?"

"I'm _trying_ to read."

"And not very hard, from the looks of it. You can't read and talk at the same time."

"Evidently, you can't think and breathe at the same time, either."

Cal chuckled. "You're extra testy this evening. I guess Jennifer _really_ must've gotten to you."

With a huff, Abigail closed her book and hotly set it off to the side. "Is there something you want?"

"Naturally, yes. I don't usually subject myself to verbal abuse without gain." Eyes roving her face, Cal said, "I just wanted to make sure you kept your word. You were a bit chatty today."

"I can't help it if everyone wants to talk about you. It's kind of nauseating, if you ask me."

"Is that what you talked about with Jennifer?"

Abigail eyed him pointedly. "Didn't I just say I _don't_ want to talk about that? So apparently you're not only a fraud, but hard of hearing, too."

Cal was surprisingly undeterred. "Does intimacy frighten you?"

"What?"

"Any time someone tries to be polite or reach out, you instantly put up a wall. Are you protecting yourself, or do you genuinely not like people?"

Abigail could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and she tucked her chin, immediately looking away.

"Sarcasm and pointed words are your weapons," Cal observed. "I know this because I often do the same thing. But Abigail…" He reached out and touched her hand. "If you'd just tear down those walls, you'd be able to erase all that hurt. I _want_ you to be comfortable with intimacy."

His breath warmed her upper lip and Abigail shivered, her words of malice instantly dying on her tongue. "I'd be stupid to trust everyone at face value," she whispered. "Just like it's probably stupid to trust you."

"Do you _want_ to trust me?"

"…Yes."

"Then follow your instincts. I'm here to push you beyond your comfort zone." Gently cradling her hand in between his palms, he gingerly drew her in toward him. "My goal here isn't to entrap, but to set you free." Sliding his hands down toward her waist, he pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Abigail's breath hitched at the sudden contact, her heart thudding in her ears as he pulled her into a careful embrace. With his cheek nudging into her own and his hand in her hair, she felt strangely exposed…almost as if he could read her thoughts akin to one of her many books.

The curve of his mouth ghosted along her ear, and then his cell phone buzzed, causing him to tighten up in frustration.

"I have to take this," he muttered.

Abigail remained frozen in shock, her pulse still racing as she watched him get up and head into another room. Flustered, she grabbed her book and rushed over to the stairs. She didn't want to be there when he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't planning on updating again until the show started up at the end of January, but then I got a nice review and kind of couldn't help myself! It's been fun depicting this bizarre dynamic, because Cal gets frustrated with Abigail, absolutely, but deep down, he likes and enjoys her company since she doesn't fawn over him like all the rest. That tends to make his ego want to better understand her, and even earn her affections since she's one of the few who doesn't adore him. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support to those who've read!


	6. New Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sexual content warning.**

With her hair drip-drying, Abigail rummaged through her bag in search of an outfit for the day. Bent over and naked, her dewy, freshly showered skin shivered as she finally selected a floral top and boho skirt. That was when she heard a knock. The door clicked, and then Abigail gasped as Cal walked right into her room.

Humiliated and reeling with alarm, she shot upright and spun around, immediately drawing her hands across her blushing nudity.

"Oh, uh…hi. Good morning, Abigail," Cal greeted. His eyes twinkled with amusement, which naturally didn't help Abigail's peevish disposition.

"What the hell is so funny?!" she seethed.

"You are, of course. You're acting as if this is the end of the world."

"Cal, you've seen me _naked!"_

"I'm _currently_ seeing you naked, actually." Unabashed, Cal stepped forward and handed her the robe from her bed. "If it'll make you feel any better, I could take one for the team and let you see _me_ naked, too."

"Ugh, get _out!"_ Seizing a pillow from off the bed, Abigail momentarily bared herself in order to lob it at his face. "Get out, get out, get _out!"_

Cal laughed, though he couldn't deny the warm, stinging heat that flowed through him at the sight of her. "I'll go," he promised, "but Abigail?"

She moved to grab another pillow and he held up a hand. "You're beautiful."

Face turning crimson, Abigail's mouth went slack with shock, her knees trembling as he gave her body one last appreciative once-over before heading out into the hallway. When the door closed behind him, she sank onto the bed with a quaking breath.

* * *

"You seem awfully preoccupied," Sarah muttered. "You haven't said a word about any of these dresses."

Looking up from the floor, Abigail cleared her throat and fidgeted as Sarah continued to rummage through her closet. "I know, I'm sorry, I just…couldn't you pick one for me? I trust your judgment, and you know better than I do what's appropriate for an induction ceremony."

Sarah's mouth pursed, but she knew Abigail was right. "I just want this to be perfect for you," she said. "When I was first recognized into the circle, it was truly magical. Being sixteen is far more than a number in our movement. You may be a late bloomer since you're what, nineteen? But we welcome anyone who's ready to change their path of ignorance."

Abigail tried not to make a face. "I, uh…I'm sure it will be very special, thank you."

With a pleasant smile, Sarah turned back to the closet before pulling out a mid-length, lacy white sundress with cap sleeves and itchy-looking trim. "How about this one?"

"It looks perfect," Abigail assured her. Not wanting to stand around all day, she added, "I'll try it on. Thank you for giving up part of your day to help me with this."

"Well, Cal was pretty insistent," Sarah said. Handing Abigail the dress, she turned her back in order to give the girl some privacy. "He seems quite taken with you."

"Really?" Trying not to sound too surprised, Abigail felt her face flush as she shimmied out of her clothes and pulled the dress over her head. Tugging it down into place, she mumbled, "Cal and I have a bit of trouble getting along sometimes, but I guess that's because I'm an only child, and he's…well…kind of a jerk."

Sarah laughed. "He can definitely be a jerk every now and then, you're right. I'm sorry that you two are clashing. You were more than welcome to stay here, but Cal finally seemed willing to do the right thing." She waited a moment, then asked, "Can I turn around now?"

"Yes." Feeling self-conscious, Abigail watched Sarah turn and clap her hands, clearly enthused by the choice she'd made.

"You look _beautiful,"_ she gushed. "An absolute vision! Does it feel comfortable? I'm taller than you, but I don't think it looks ill-fitting."

Glancing over Sarah's shoulder at the full-length mirror, Abigail was surprised to find that she _did_ look very nice. With a soft smile, she nodded. "I think this is the one, thank you. Should I leave it here until the ceremony?"

"Don't be silly! That may be a few days away, but you should always have a nice dress at your disposal. Why don't you take these, too?" Handing Abigail a few more from her closet, she added, "Eddie's coming home soon to help with dinner, but I have to run out and do a few errands. Why don't you stick around and help out?"

Despite desperately _not_ wanting to do that, Abigail smiled and nodded. "Sure," she agreed, "it's the least I could do."

"Wonderful! I'll see you in a few hours."

Folding the dresses over her arm, Abigail followed Sarah downstairs and slowly lost her smile.

* * *

"Could you chop that cucumber?"

Lifting a knife off the butcher block, Abigail glanced at Eddie before cutting the fruit into thin, even slices.

"I know what you're doing."

She faltered, now lifting her gaze in alarm. "What?"

"Cal," he clarified. "I'm not stupid, Jane. It's awful _convenient_ how one minute we're having a conversation, and then the next, you move out into enemy territory. You're either really smart, or really stupid. I haven't decided yet."

Abigail swallowed past the dryness of her throat. "I don't have an ulterior motive," she said. "Cal approached me about moving in, and I said yes."

"Just like that?"

She nodded. "Just like that." Ignoring the skeptical look in Eddie's eyes, Abigail placed the chopped cucumbers over each individual salad. "Cal said he felt badly about dumping me here, so he offered to right a wrong."

"What did you tell him, Jane? Did you threaten him?"

"No." Expression hard and closed off, Abigail finally found her footing and fell into the swift, calm composure she always used for lies. She was quite the proficient actress whenever necessary. Now setting the bowls onto a tray, she walked them into the dining room while calling over her shoulder, "I don't know what kind of operation you people are running here, but if your first instinct is to suspect treachery, that doesn't reflect too well on your movement."

"You have to admit, it's a little strange," Eddie argued. "I may not know you very well, but I'd hate to see you fall into Cal's trap."

She shrugged. "There's nothing to worry about. I don't even like him, so it'd be a bit difficult to be seduced at this point. None of his speeches have moved me at all." Setting the bowls onto the table, she waited for Eddie to join her with the other dishes. "Maybe if you told me what to watch out for, I could-"

"No."

"But don't you think that-?"

"For Christ's sake, Jane, I said _no,"_ Eddie spat. "It's too risky. Just stay low, keep your head down, and _stop_ asking so many goddamn questions."

Abigail frowned and moved to speak, but that was when the doorbell rang.

Grumbling to himself, Eddie headed into the foyer and opened the door, now falling into the role of the congenial host as he greeted the people on the front stoop.

"Isn't it awful?" Nicole was saying. "That poor girl… I had no idea she was so lost."

"I always thought she was a little weird, mom," Joy said. "I mean, it _was_ kind of obvious."

"No, it wasn't!"

Eddie watched them bicker in bemusement. "Alright," he hesitantly allowed, "I'll bite: what's going on?"

"It's Jennifer Novak – she's been requested to unburden!"

Abigail perked up at that, now coming into the foyer. "Jennifer? You mean that girl Cal likes?"

"More or less," Nicole agreed. "She's being quarantined as we speak."

Abigail felt her stomach flip. "Why? Is she sick?"

Joy laughed, now looking to everyone to see if they were as amused as she was. When no one replied, she shrugged and folded her arms. "She said something that reflected the mindset of an ignorant. It's suspected that she's been hanging outside the compound too much, so she's being detained until she unburdens."

Abigail swallowed. "And…that happens if you're suspected of…what, exactly?"

"She's not questioning the movement, per se, but she still has a lot to learn. Jennifer won't be released until she confesses everything."

"And how long will that take?"

Joy looked to her mother, then replied, "It can take anywhere from 24 hours to three months, typically. Some people are stubborn."

Abigail paled. "You…y-you can really do that?"

"Well, of course we can! We can't have her walking around spouting her ignorant poison!"

Eddie motioned toward the dining room. "Why don't we all sit down? Then as soon as the kids, Sarah and her parents return, we can have dinner."

As he ushered them all inside, Abigail locked eyes with him and felt a chill rush down her spine. _This_ must have been one of the risks he'd been alluding to.

* * *

"I didn't know you were having dinner at the Lanes. If I'd been aware, I would've stopped by."

Glumly, Abigail stepped out of her shoes and hung her coat onto the rack by the door, keeping her back facing Cal as he brewed a pot of tea.

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you know about Jennifer?"

Abruptly looking over his shoulder, Cal frowned and stepped away from the kitchen counter. "I did, yes."

"And yet you didn't think to stop it?"

"No, why would I? We have an order around here that we have to uphold. Stopping it would've endangered the compound."

Abigail shivered. "So in other words, I have to be more careful with how freely I speak."

"Yes," he said, "that would be wise." Expression softening, Cal asked, "Are you alright? You look really pale…"

"Well, wouldn't _you_ be upset? I didn't really like Jennifer, but I never wanted her to be locked up and tortured."

"She's not being tortured," Cal assured her. "She'll be fed, cared for, and given a place to sleep. She just won't be able to leave the room until she unburdens."

Abigail scoffed. "Oh, well how humanitarian of you."

"It's not my fault that there are strict rules here, Abigail. If you want to leave, then I'll understand."

"You _know_ I can't." Sitting heavily onto the stool by the counter, she looked up at him with tired eyes. "I wish I could understand you, Cal. One minute you seem kind, and then the next…"

"If I could help her I would," Cal quickly cut in. Now coming around to her side of the island, he appeared sheepish as he said, "This is going to seem like poor timing, but…I really _did_ get you something today, and I'd rather not put it off just because of a misfortune. While I was running errands, I saw this in a shop window and thought of you."

With a scrunched brow, Abigail looked up as he pulled a long, silver chain from his pocket. A pendant in the shape of a book dangled at the end, and the minute their eyes locked, he smiled at her almost shyly.

"What do you think?"

Blinking in surprise, Abigail took the necklace and gaped down at the simple, yet simultaneously beautiful charm with acute surprise. "It's beautiful, but…I guess I don't really understand why you're giving this to me."

Cal huffed. "Well, perhaps where you're from you need a reason to buy gifts, but not here. I'm giving this to you because I _want_ to."

Abigail appeared skeptical. "Is this to buy my silence?"

"Not hardly. I saw this and thought that something so beautiful should have an equally beautiful owner. You've shown me a lot these past few days, Abigail, and I'm grateful."

Her cheeks flushed crimson. She'd shown him a _lot_ more than was customary. "It's…i-it's very nice. Thank you."

"Would you like to try it on?"

Still flustered, Abigail rose from her perch and turned around, now lifting her hair so Cal could drape and fasten the jewelry around her neck. Why was he doing this? Was this because of earlier? Did he actually… _desire_ her?

"There. It looks wonderful on you, just like I knew it would."

Abigail followed his gaze toward the mirror on the wall, a shiver lancing through her once she realized Cal's arms had come around her waist. With his lips at her ear, he whispered, "I hope you'll wear this during your induction ceremony."

Nodding dumbly, Abigail's cheeks grew hot as he pressed his lips to her temple. His embrace was strong and oddly soothing, and the scent of his cologne made her dizzy as he brushed yet another kiss to her crown. His free hand fell to her stomach, and Abigail gripped tightly at his wrist, her mouth going slack as a strong, pulsing ache began to flare wetly between her thighs.

"I...I-I need to go to bed," she stammered. "Thank you for the necklace, Cal."

Turning her around in his arms, he cupped her cheeks and drew her in to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Abigail."

She felt a responding throb from between her legs and quickly pulled away, offering him a tight smile before she rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her. Staggering over to the bed on shaking, unsteady legs, Abigail immediately stepped out of her panties and rolled onto her back, now visibly shaking as she slid a hand between her thighs. A choking gasp caught in her throat and she arched against the mattress. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed, Abigail could feel the coolness of the necklace between her breasts stimulating her almost as much as the finger that kept rapidly rubbing across her clit.

 _"Oh..."_ Legs tensing, her hand drove strongly between her thighs and she curled her toes, causing her to squirm from the building pressure in her loins.

 _This was it,_ she thought. _This_ was what her father had always demonized. Ever since she'd had her first period at age nine, Hobbs had forbidden pre-marital urges, implying that it was only _men_ who should naturally wish to make love. But he was wrong. In that moment, Abigail felt primal and alive, her body jolting as her free hand slid two long, scissoring fingers inside her soaking center. She was so wet that there wasn't any pain. Flexing and pushing her slick digits, Abigail felt her temperature rise as she continuously assaulted her clit with brisk, firm little strokes.

Finally, the pressure became too much to bear. With a muffled cry, her body shivered and shook, and her cunt spasmed around her driving fingers, causing her to convulse weakly as she came down with Cal's name on her lips.

Afterward, she laid there wide awake with her body humming like a live wire. Despite the guilt and humiliation of what she had done, Abigail clutched at her necklace with one hand and palmed herself with the other. She wanted to feel alive – she wanted to feel _him_ there – for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied about not updating again before the S2 premiere. Your lovely reviews really inspired me! <3 Thank you!


	7. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sexual content warning.**

The next morning, Abigail avoided Cal. She waited until he'd had his coffee before slinking downstairs, her chest tight and eyes averted as if trying to withhold her secret. If he knew how much he'd affected her the night before – if he _knew_ she'd touched herself – a part of her was well aware that he'd never let it go.

After grabbing an apple and her purse, Abigail quickly ducked outside and headed for her favorite place to read. It was a quiet, marginally secluded part of the campus with trees that dotted the land like interweaving, uneven stitch-work.

To Cal's credit, he had quite an extensive library, so she'd brought along a few brooks to try. Parking herself beneath a shade-bearing tree, Abigail crossed her legs at the ankle and began to read.

It wasn't until an hour later that she was interrupted. Looking up from her book with annoyance, she became surprised once she realized it was Joy.

"Hi," the girl greeted. She seemed unusually timid and nettled, her hands tensing as she shifted from one foot to the other. "Sarah said I'd probably find you here… You got a minute?"

"Sure." Setting her book off to the side, Abigail leaned back against the tree and motioned for her to speak.

Apprehensive, Joy lowered to her knees and presented a plastic shopping bag. "Before I start, please promise me that you won't get all judgy."

Abigail arched a brow. "I highly doubt that whatever you show me will change my opinion of you." She _already_ knew the girl was a nutbar.

Seeming to be appeased by this, Joy nodded and handed Abigail the bag. "Look inside."

Nonplussed, Abigail unfolded the tissue paper before balking at the large, shiny purple object. "Joy, this is…"

"I know, I know," she shamefully cut in, "it's humiliating, but one of the girls at school told me she could buy me one, so I caved. I've never had an orgasm, Jane. Well…not until _now,_ and my mom always sweeps my room every so often to check for paraphernalia." She waved a hand. "Her patterns are getting predictable, so I _know_ it's sometime this week."

Abigail quickly closed the bag. "And you're telling me this _why,_ exactly?"

"I need you to take it – just for a little while," Joy pleaded. "Cal has a big house, and since it's just the two of you, you could hide it really, really easily."

Abigail felt her face grow hot. "I can't just take your vibrator!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Appearing embarrassed, Joy entreated, "Take it _just_ for the week. I'll pay you back, okay? I promise."

Abigail scoffed. She was beginning to like the uptight version of Joy much better. Double-knotting the bag, she shook her head and muttered, "Fine. I'll take your stupid toy and hide it, and then we can figure out the price later on. Deal?"

Joy thought a moment, then nodded. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. "Deal."

* * *

It didn't take long to find out where Jennifer was being stationed. After asking two children, they pointed Abigail toward a building that seemed sequestered from the rest of the compound.

"What are you doing here?"

A balding, heavyset man approached her from the end of the hall and Abigail paused, turning to regard him with faux purpose. "Cal and Sarah sent me," she lied. "You can call them up if-"

"No, no – no need," he said. "I'm in enough hot water with Cal as it is."

Abigail arched a brow at that, but decided not to remark on it. "Is she in here?"

"Yep." Using his keys, the man unlocked the door before motioning Abigail inside. "Five minutes. Any longer, and we might undo our progress."

Abigail nodded. Once she knew she was alone, she stepped further into the room and balked at the state of disarray. On the floor was a spilled substance – some sort of green drink, perhaps? – and in the far corner, Jennifer sat with her forehead pressed into her knees.

"Jennifer?"

She slowly lifted her head. A squint furrowed her brow, then her eyes finally seemed to flash with recognition. "Jane?"

Abigail offered an encouraging smile. "That's right," she acknowledged. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Why?" Jennifer finally appeared suspicious. "Did Cal send you?"

"What? Why would-?"

"Keep him away from me," she spat. "I trusted him, and then he did _this."_

Abigail paled "You mean… _Cal_ put you here?"

"Of course he did! He's always trying to 'better' the campus, but you know what? Maybe he should turn that betterment on himself!"

Abigail felt sick. Chewing her lip, she shook her head. "But why would he keep you here? I thought-"

"What, that he _liked_ me? Please." She shook her head with a scoff. "Cal likes no one but himself. You'll learn that soon enough."

The heavyset man appeared in the doorway then, a stern scowl pinching his face. "Alright, that's enough," he warned. "You're getting too excitable, Jenny. I think you know what _that_ means."

She whimpered and dropped her forehead to her knees.

To Abigail, the man advised, "You'd better go home now. Tell Cal what you've seen today."

Far too rattled to reply, Abigail found that she could only nod as he escorted her back out into the hallway.

* * *

When Abigail returned, Cal was waiting for her in the foyer.

"I found something very interesting today," he said.

"So did I," she snapped, now rounding on him in an instant. "You didn't tell me that _you_ were the reason Jennifer's been locked up!"

Cal immediately lost his smile. "I thought it was implied," he said. "As Steve's intermediary, I need to make sure that everything goes smoothly during his absence. And unfortunately, that occasionally means I have to break a few eggs."

Abigail was incredulous. "Break a few eggs? _That's_ what you're calling it? Cal, that woman is slowly losing her mind!"

"Which is exactly why you can't trust a word that comes out of her mouth," he said.

Abigail narrowed her eyes. "What would she say about _you_ then, I wonder? Maybe she found out about Steve too, and-"

Cal seized Abigail by the chin and yanked her forward, now holding her firmly in place so that they were forced to lock eyes. "That's enough," he hissed. "You're becoming hysterical."

Despite the pain in her jaw, Abigail never once looked away. "Is that what's going to happen to me?" she asked. "Are you going to lock me up?"

"No."

"Then w-?"

"She was being unfaithful to the movement. A few days ago, I caught her looking through some Christian pamphlets."

Finally, Abigail swatted at his hand. "For trying to act like such a tolerant people, you certainly seem to have a lot of _in_ tolerance. No one should be punished for that."

"If we _don't_ punish her, there will be no way to uphold order. Every now and then, we need to make an example of someone to serve as a reminder."

"Then why not just make an example of yourself?" Abigail spat. "Jennifer said you never cast judgment in your own direction."

Cal huffed. "And what about you, Abigail? Perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to judge from your glass tower."

 _"I'm_ not the one pretending to be a leader – I'm just trying to survive and get by!"

Cal loosened his hold on her chin, however slight. "Is that what you'd call our friendship? Just 'getting by'?"

"We are _not_ friends."

"No, I suppose not," he agreed. "Otherwise, you would've felt the need to come to me with your intimacy problem."

Abigail bristled, glowering up at him as his thumb traced along her chin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The vibrator," he explained. "I found it under your bed."

Abigail balked. "What were you doing in my room? Why would y-?"

"That's not important."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"Abigail, I understand that a woman your age has needs, but you shouldn't refer to false imitations for pleasure."

"It's not mine!"

"I get that you're ashamed, but-"

"It's _not_ mine, Cal! I agreed to hide it for someone else!"

"Abigail…"

She gasped, now holding tightly onto Cal's shoulders as he slid a hand between her legs, his eyes honing in on her face as he rolled the heel of his palm against her heat. Cheeks flushed and mouth slack, her back arched as she began to traitorously grind down into his searching fingers.

"Does that feel good?"

Unable to properly respond, a soft, kittenish mewl caught in Abigail's throat and she bit her lip, allowing him to slide a hand beneath her skirt as her nails dug painfully into his shoulders. With his mouth brushing against her ear, he dipped into her panties and rolled his fingers along her slick, sensitive slit.

"Do you feel that?" he rasped. "You're _aching_ for intimacy."

Breaching her with a careful twist of his fingers, Cal held Abigail as she cried out and buried her face into his chest, her muffled cries catching against his shirt as she clawed up his back. Unabashed, she rode his fingers with impatient little thrusts, her hips rocking into his jerking hand as he pushed, prodded, and rubbed at her soaking center.  _No, no, no, why couldn't she stop?_ Was _this_ what her father had warned her about?

"Do you want my help, Abigail?"

With a feeble little nod, she gasped when he knotted her hair and yanked her free of hiding, now forcing their eyes to lock as he continued to work his hand between her legs.

"Do you want to come?"

Again Abigail nodded, but this time a soft little moan escaped her lips.

Encouraging her to buck and twist into the assault of his fingers, Cal increased the speed of his hand as she pulsed wetly around his long, flexing digits. With brushes of his thumb against her clit, he teased Abigail until she was teetering dangerously close to the edge, her thighs tensing as he pushed up into her throbbing heat.

 _"Oh…"_ Nearly in tears from the delicious over-stimulation, Abigail whined as her walls flickered elastically around his fingers, signaling the beginning of her orgasm.

Cal embraced her and tucked her face into his throat, now holding her close as he continued to pump, roll, and massage his hand between her legs.

Abigail whimpered and clung to him, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she slowly drifted down from that precipice.

"That's it," he encouraged. "I've got you…"

They stood there holding one another for quite some time – Abigail gasping for breath and Cal smoothing his fingers through her hair – before the latter withdrew and looked her in the eye.

"We're going to start you off slow," he promised. "Comfort with touch isn't something that happens overnight, so I hope to build you up toward what you need." Eyes dark and prurient, he lifted his soiled hand and licked her essence from his fingers. "When I sense that you're ready to proceed, I'll show you more. Goodnight, Abigail."

Legs shaking, Abigail's knees nearly gave out when he turned and left her standing in the foyer, her hand over her heart and her eyes closed as she tried to process what she'd just allowed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this time I think I really WILL update after the premiere (it's in four days!), but I've said that two times now, so I seem like a liar, haha. The response on both here and FFN has been lovely and super helpful to my inspiration, so thank you! In this instance, I feel like I'm trying something different, because I typically write a kiss, which leads to fooling around, which leads to sex. But here I've had zero kissing, because A) I still want to maintain a semblance of tension, and B) Cal doesn't want this to be a meaningful entanglement. He still has feelings for Sarah, so that will naturally complicate matters in and of itself. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! :)


	8. The Confirmation

The next few days, Abigail did her best to avoid Cal. Despite finding his touch wholly appealing, she also felt humiliated by the amount of power he held over her. With just one little finger (or more accurately, _two),_ he'd been able weaken her knees and leave her at his mercy. And as enjoyable as that sensation of free-falling had been, she did _not_ enjoy relinquishing total control. The idea behind escape had been to reclaim her rights, not to surrender them.

"Good morning, Abigail."

She jerked, looking up from her cereal in surprise.

"Something wrong?"

Ignoring him, Abigail sourly lowered her gaze back toward her bowl.

With a shrug, Cal pulled out some orange juice before having a seat at the island. "Today's the big day," he said. "I trust you'll be ready for 1R after the ceremony?"

She huffed. "You mean can I keep pretending that I give a shit about your hokey movement? Yeah, I guess so."

Cal appeared as if he'd been struck. "Our beliefs may be questionable to you, Abigail, but a little respect – especially to those of us who've taken you in and asked for _nothing_ in return – is appreciated."

 _'You haven't asked for nothing!'_ Abigail bitterly thought. But rather than get into a shouting match, she chose not to respond. With a lump in her throat, she grabbed her bowl and made a beeline for the sink.

Cal looked up with a frown. "What's gotten into you?"

"Fortunately, _not_ you," she snidely said, no longer able to keep silent. "My talk with Jennifer has made me wiser, and I won't allow you to manipulate me anymore. We'll keep our arrangement going, but that's it – no more extracurricular bullshit."

"But-"

"Something is _wrong_ with you, Cal, and I really hope you get help. Better yet, this entire _compound_ should see a shrink." Sparing him one last scathing glare, Abigail grabbed her book and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to get ready for the ceremony. I'll see you in about an hour."

* * *

Bedecked in the dress Sarah had lent her, Abigail allowed Joy to weave flowers through her hair as they waited outside for the celebration to begin.

"It's just you and two others today," Joy said. "Either way, you look really pretty. Are you excited for 1R?"

Abigail forced a smile to her lips and nodded. "Yeah, of course…1R will make everything official. Does Cal teach that?"

"Nope. He doesn't tend to concern himself with the lowest rungs of the movement – not unless one of us catches his eye, of course. He seems to see promise in you."

"I can't imagine why," Abigail muttered.

"What's that?"

"Oh, uh…nothing. Just thinking out loud." Pretending to dust off a piece of lint from her dress, she only looked up again when Cal took center stage. Or rather, he stepped into the middle of the vast, lush clearing.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted, "and thank you for joining me in the start of these young, promising lives."

There came a series of applause, and as Cal continued to speak, Abigail spotted Eddie and Sarah in the crowd. The latter appeared fresh-faced and all smiles, but the former was glowering with clear skepticism. Abigail immediately averted her eyes.

"Aren't you going?"

Feeling Joy's nudge from her side, Abigail realized Cal was waiting for her and she blinked, hesitantly moving toward him to join the other recruits. The entire group began chanting some sort of prayer, and dumbly, Abigail attempted to mouth the words despite not knowing them. Cal appeared amused, and as he moved to stand before her, she gave a nervous smile. At this point, she couldn't concentrate on words and sentiment – everything sounded garbled and far away, as if she were underwater – and when Cal lifted his hands, she was suddenly struck by the realization that she was confirmed. She was officially _one of them._

* * *

The party afterwards was teeming with members, each eager to come up and congratulate Abigail on her confirmation. They shook her hand (some even touched her face or pulled her in for a hug), and despite the wonderful array of food and congeniality, Abigail was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable. This wasn't her – even before her father had asked her to lure girls, she'd never been warm and friendly. Hobbs had naturally encouraged this, so with the exception of Marissa, her best friend since diapers, she hadn't bothered letting too many people into her life. Was she expected to change that now that she was confirmed? Did she _have_ to devote her life to others, when all along she'd learned to be barred-off and reclusive? The thought admittedly distressed her.

"You did well today."

Abigail looked up, only to frown once she realized it was Cal. "I hardly think that standing while a strange, hokey prayer is given counts as _talent,"_ she muttered. "Nevertheless, thank you… For taking me in and keeping my secret."

Cal nodded, now tucking his hands into his pockets as he stood alongside her. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you intend to further your fabrication, or do you want me to help with your father?"

Abigail looked up at him then, her eyes wide. Cal's smile hardened at a waving passerby, but otherwise, he gave no indication of their questionable discussion.

"Do you mean…? Do you intend to…?"

"Let's discuss this later," Cal suggested. "I've got to wrap some things up first, so why don't you go visit with the Lanes for a while?"

Far too stunned to reply, Abigail gaped after him with growing unease until he'd disappeared through the crowd, now leaving her with only her overactive imagination.

* * *

When Cal returned, it was almost ten in the evening. Abigail watched him with apprehension, her hands lowering her book as he entered the room.

"You appear distracted," he observed. Now shrugging out of his coat, he sat down alongside her and sighed. "Have you given any more thought to what I said?"

"Of course I have. It's all I've been able to think about – or more specifically, I've been trying to figure out what you meant."

"About?"

"My dad," she said shortly. "For a minute there, I thought you might be suggesting that we kill him."

Cal appeared affronted. "Of course not! What I was trying to suggest was that we speak to him directly."

Abigail's upper lip curled. "You already _know_ how I feel about that."

"Perhaps," he agreed, "but now that a substantial amount of time has passed, I figured you might have a different opinion."

"Believe me, I don't."

"Very well." Sitting before her, Cal placed his hands on his knees and eyed her closely, taking note of the challenging flash of her sharp blue eyes. "Despite your disbelief, I can assure you that I can be quite convincing when I want to be."

"You have an entire compound fooled," Abigail agreed, "but you _won't_ fool me. I know you want me gone to avoid throwing a wrench into your project." Now leaning toward him, she looked into his eyes with a grave scowl. "I said I wanted to be your partner, and I meant that. Maybe not for good reasons, but I _need_ to stay here. Overthrowing your rule won't do me any favors."

Cal frowned. "But _why_ do you need to stay here? Perhaps your father isn't as terrible as he seems. Perhaps-"

"He's a _murderer!"_ The words exploded between them then, and Abigail was instantly aghast, her mouth falling open once she realized what she'd done.

Cal swallowed low in his throat. "A murderer…?" Now placing a hand on her shoulder, he pressed, "Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place? I promise you, Abigail, I would've been _far_ more receptive toward lending my aid."

Abigail's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know," she whispered. "It's just…even though he's a monster, he's _still_ my dad, and maybe I'm an idiot, but a part of me keeps hoping he'll get better…"

"And has he?"

Abigail miserably shook her head. "Girls keep disappearing… I don't see them die, but I know they're not coming back."

Cal visibly paled. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he released a breath and looked at the floor. "Abigail, I hope you realize that I'm legally obligated to report-"

"No, no, you _can't!_ If they go after my dad, they'll come after me, too! I want nothing more to do with that life, Cal – _nothing_ – which is why I need you to keep quiet until I can figure things out."

Attempting to calm the hysterical girl, Cal cradled her face between his hands and nodded. "Okay," he whispered, "alright… I'll hold off until we can make sense of this. I presume you want a solution that doesn't involve yourself?"

Abigail tearfully nodded. "There will be a trial, and I'm afraid I'll have to testify… He's already ruined my life enough as it is, Cal. I don't want what little I have left to be destroyed, too."

"Then you have my word." Gently brushing his thumb across her cheek, Cal offered her a feeble, yet encouraging smile. "We'll figure this out." They _had_ to. If no solution was reached, he was aware that this could end up coming back to haunt the movement.

Abigail sniffed. "Thank you…" Gripping at his shoulders, she closed her eyes as his lips pressed to her forehead, then traveled down along the freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her breath hitched and she leaned into his touch, feeling needy and desperate as he kissed her tear-stained cheek. "Cal…"

Lifting her mouth toward his, Abigail intercepted his kiss and pressed her lips harshly into his own, ravenous and dizzy as she tugged on his short hair.

Cal jerked back in surprise. "Abigail…"

"Please," she begged, her breath white-hot between their lips. _"Please,_ I want to…" She attempted to close the gap between them again, but Cal disengaged with visible difficulty.

"No, not now," he whispered. Holding her wrists in his grasp, he looked Abigail in the eye and shivered when she squirmed against him. "Your judgment is clouded and I will _not_ have you when you're like this."

"Why not?" Abigail asked, attempting to slide into his lap. "You said you would show me how to be intimate…I want to learn _now."_

With a grimace, Cal maneuvered Abigail back onto the couch. "As difficult as it may be for you to believe, I _respect_ you, Abigail, and taking advantage wouldn't be a good way to show my affection."

"Not even if I want you to?"

"Not even then."

Abigail pouted, both frustrated and surprised that Cal was _not_ exhibiting the behavior her father had always warned her about. Why was he being so honorable? Did he no longer want her now that he knew the truth? Could she still sway things in her favor, even with him holding her out at arm's length?

"Go on upstairs and try and get some sleep," he entreated.

Rising on wobbly legs, Abigail nailed him in place with her stare and palmed herself, biting her lip as she rolled her fingers along her clothed, pulsing heat. "Okay," she whispered, "but I'll leave my door unlocked."

Watching her leave in wide-eyed disbelief, Cal held his breath until Abigail disappeared from sight. With her now gone, he shakily pulled his arousal free and got a firm grip on himself, his chest shuddering with breath as he tried to focus on anything _but_ the young girl upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason, I had a tough time updating this time around. S2 surprisingly hasn't inspired me at all, so a big thank you to those who've reviewed! It really helps!


	9. Unconscious Desires

"So how's life with the crazies?"

"Surprisingly uneventful," Abigail said, lying on her bed with an arm propped beneath her skull. Nudging her cheek into her phone, she shrugged. "As long as they don't open their mouths, they seem relatively normal."

Marissa huffed. "And what about Cal?"

"What about him?"

"Has he asked for payment like I feared, or is he actually an okay guy?"

Abigail chewed her lip. "Don't worry, I've got that under control."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on – what does _that_ mean?"

"It _means_ it's under control."

"Jesus, Abby, are you…are you _fucking_ him?"

"No!" Abigail was red-faced now, humiliated by what she'd wanted _(needed?)_ the night before. "Let's just say that you were right…men really _are_ easy to keep in line, once you realize what they like."

"Oh God, you _are_ fucking him!"

"No, I'm not!" Sitting up with a scoff, Abigail raked a hand through her hair and sighed. "I'll admit I kind of… _teased_ him a little, but at least now he seems like he wants me around."

"You mean he didn't before?"

"Well…I don't know, he _did,_ but he was also leery."

"I don't like this, Abby. I mean yeah, naturally I want you to experience sex and have a great time, but not with some psycho cult leader. For all you know, he might make you a virgin sacrifice."

Abigail laughed nervously. "Fortunately, it's not that kind of cult. I really don't think Cal wants anyone else to know about us."

"Gee, I wonder why? But all snark aside, I want you to be careful. If you feel like you're in any sort of trouble, _please_ call me."

"Okay," Abigail agreed, "I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pretend I give a shit about Cindy's piano recital."

Abigail laughed. "You mean the girl you babysit?"

"Yep. Talk to you later, Abs."

"Bye…" Hanging up with a sigh, Abigail set aside her phone and frowned. Marissa was right. She _was_ being reckless with Cal, and testing his boundaries wasn't the smartest way to earn his compliance. It would probably be safest to fall back on prior methods…

* * *

When Abigail found Cal, he was doing pull-ups in the doorway.

"I'd like to apologize for yesterday," she said, twisting her hands as she watched his biceps flex and strain. "I just…I guess I was scared and needed a distraction."

With a harsh exhale, Cal hopped down from the bar and turned toward her, now grabbing a towel from a nearby chair and wiping his face. "There's no need to apologize," he said. "When cornered, most people react on the defensive…some more so than others."

Abigail raised her chin. "Well, perhaps I wouldn't have behaved that way if you hadn't _offered."_

"I'm sorry?"

"When you first…when you _touched_ me, you said you wanted to help me stop fearing intimacy. Yesterday, I was ready for that."

Cal swallowed low in his throat. "Let's not discuss this now…"

"Why? Am I only appealing when it's dark out and no one can potentially see us?"

 _"Please,_ keep your voice down."

"I will not! All I want to know is what you meant by 'intimacy,' and if you'll ever want _me_ when I want _you."_

Cal buried his face into his towel. "This is highly-"

"What? _Inappropriate?_ I think we crossed that bridge long ago!" Abigail snapped. In truth, she didn't know what she was doing. Initially, she'd planned on reeling things back in, but then the moment Cal had opened his mouth, she'd felt defensive and nettled, and yes, even a little _needy._

Cal threw his towel down in agitation. "What do you _want_ from me, Abigail? For me to touch you? To _fuck_ you?"

She balked, finally appearing uncertain now that her aggression was being rewarded. "I…um…"

"I suggest you figure that out before just _maligning_ my sense of character. Until then, I'm going to go pray…for my sake and yours." Sparing her one last chilled glance, Cal turned and made a beeline for the door.

* * *

For once, Abigail found herself actively seeking other young adults on campus. She found a few underneath a large shade tree, each passing around a joint and speaking in low tones. They only looked up when she approached.

"Hi," Abigail said, appearing uncertain. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Everyone shook their head no, and, pleased with the impromptu arrival, Joy gleefully passed Abigail the smoldering blunt.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Having a seat, she took a drag from the joint and coughed, still not quite accustomed to the potency of marijuana. If anything, she was hoping it would at the very least help her relax.

"So, did you run out of books or something? We rarely see you around here," Joy teased.

Abigail shrugged. "No…my mind's just full, that's all. I needed an outlet."

"You definitely came to the right place," another girl said. "I feel _so_ Zen when I'm out here. More often than not, I find that I know what I truly want in life after lighting up."

Abigail looked to Hawk to see if he agreed, but he appeared uneasy with her arrival. She assumed he was leery of her just like his father was, but she couldn't care less. Least especially now that her limbs were starting to feel fluid and weightless.

"So what kind of problems are you having?" Joy prodded. "Spiritual? Maybe _s_ _exual?"_

The girl to her right laughed, but Hawk didn't even crack a smile. They'd more than likely done the same song and dance with him earlier.

"Maybe a bit of both," Abigail allowed, deciding to play into their jeering. "This is all new territory for me, and I'm slowly discovering myself – all aspects of that included."

"Oh, totally keep doing that," the girl encouraged. "After I had my first orgasm, everything else fell into place."

Joy whacked her arm. "Ellie, _gross."_

"Well it's true, isn't it? _You_ certainly seemed to be in a better mood after you bought your first v-"

"Hawk would probably know," Joy quickly cut in. "I mean, he _is_ a guy."

Hawk gave a strained smile. "Nope, uh...not really. My life's still a mess, thanks."

"Oh, _please,"_ Ellie said. "Your parents are saintly. Your life can't be _that_ bad."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Abigail muttered under her breath. She knew more than anyone how evil came in all shapes and sizes, and _especially_ under the cloak of kindness.

Nobody seemed to have heard her (or perhaps more likely, were too stoned out of their minds to care). Passing the joint back to Joy, Abigail leaned back into the grass and sighed.

"You're feeling better about what to do already, aren't you?" Ellie asked, her voice decidedly smug.

"Yeah," Abigail softly agreed, "I think I finally know what to do now."

* * *

Cal was restless. Despite having gotten some new donors and recruits that afternoon, he couldn't help but lie wide awake thanks to the young, doe-eyed girl mere rooms away. She wasn't even that damn _appealing,_ and yet she plagued his thoughts far worse than any disease.

"For fuck's _sake."_ Sour, Cal rolled over and fluffed his pillow, now angrily edging his cheek into its downy softness. That was when his door clicked open.

"Cal?"

He immediately lifted his head, startled to find Abigail standing in the doorway. In the pale moonlight, she almost appeared ethereal in her long, diaphanous nightgown. "Yes? Is everything alright?"

Creeping toward the front of his bed, Abigail clumsily crawled across the mattress and stooped alongside him, her eyes wild and blue as she laid a hand on his arm. "I've thought about what I want," she whispered.

Cal wrinkled his nose. "If you've come to lecture me, I feel certain that it can wait 'til morning."

Ignoring him, Abigail lifted a leg and straddled his waist, triumphant when he made a soft, choking noise akin to a gasp. "Do you want to kiss me?" She tilted her head, chewing her lip as she appraised Cal's heaving chest.

"Do I want to kiss you?" he echoed. With shining eyes, his hands traced the trim of her panties as he whispered, "Not on your mouth…"

Confused, Abigail moved to protest, but gave a sharp inhalation when Cal pressed a raw, searing kiss to the warmth of her inner thigh. He licked and nuzzled at her skin, now tonguing her through the cotton of her panties. Abigail jerked in surprise. Fumblingly, she began to grind down into his open mouth, her hips rolling as Cal peeled her underwear down to her trembling knees.

Dutiful and aroused, Cal latched his lips onto her pulsing slit, kissing and licking at her perfumed heat. Abigail clawed at his shoulders and cried out, unabashed as she rocked eagerly into his face, her throbbing insides flickering around his tongue.

Behind her, Abigail fumbled for Cal's rock-hard arousal, which jerked in her grasp when she rolled her palm along his clothed erection. Cal tensed up and growled, now grinding into her palm as he devoured her more desperately. He sucked at her soaking slit, aching and wanting as she experimentally squeezed, pushed, and pulled on his length. He throbbed beneath his pajama bottoms, and when Abigail finally slid her hand beneath the waistband, he hissed and arched up into her greedy fingers.

 _"Please,"_ he rasped.

That was when it happened. Lurching up with a sharp breath, Cal gaped around him in delirious alarm and blinked, only to find that Abigail was nowhere to be found and a warm, sticky discomfort was coating the inside of his pants. "Son of a _bitch,"_ he swore. Had that seriously been a _dream?_

Furiously, Cal tore off his covers and went staggering toward the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, what I write when I'm trying to come up with plot is porn (I'm SO sorry, yikes). This is almost embarrassing. Though in my defense, this _is_ the only Cal/Abigail fic around, so I need to satisfy my curiosity in some way. Ahem. The main problem is, I DO know how I want to end this, but I'm unsure of how to get there. Thanks a bunch to those who've read/reviewed thus far, because it's honestly helped!


	10. At a Crossroads

Abigail loved gardening. Ever since she'd been big enough to hold a trowel, she'd helped her mother plant and prune the foliage in the Hobbs family greenhouse. The scent of earth and the feeling of cool, gritty dirt between her fingers always brought her a sense of peace – of _calm_ – so whenever 1R placed her in the group that grew vegetables, she was thoroughly pleased. For the first time during her experience, she finally felt useful. Being a burden was _not_ something she was accustomed to.

Clipping a ripe tomato from its stem, Abigail set it into a basket and began searching for others. That was when a shadow obstructed her view.

"Jane?"

She looked up, surprised to find Cal standing there with a grave, leery expression on his face.

Dusting her hands off on her jeans (she never bothered with gloves), Abigail rose and lowered her voice to ask, "What's wrong? You look really freaked out."

"Walk with me," Cal entreated.

Paling, Abigail spared the surrounding members a brief glance before nodding, now leading him off toward the path that led to the street. "What's wrong?" she asked, attempting to appear unruffled. "The last time you told me to take a walk, you'd figured out who I was…"

"It's in a similar vein," Cal allowed, his jaw tensing. "It would seem your father is traveling in search of you. There's a hefty sum being offered as a reward."

Abigail's eyes widened. "How much?"

"Enough that anyone here would sell you down the river."

"Including you?" He didn't answer right away and Abigail frowned, now looking forward again. "I see…"

"Look, I told you the truth, didn't I? This isn't easy for me on top of all the other shit I've got to deal with."

Abigail winced. "Then what should we do?"

"He's your father, so I was hoping _you_ would have an answer."

"If I did, do you really think I would've run away?"

Exhaling through his nose, Cal unlocked his car and opened the passenger door. "Get in."

"Oh, but-"

"Get _in,_ Abigail. Don't make me ask again."

Wary of his tone, she frowned and uneasily slid into her designated seat. After Cal had gotten in alongside her, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I figured that a drive would be more private and beneficial. I do my best thinking in cars."

Watching him flick the radio to a classic rock station, Abigail began nervously twisting a hangnail on her thumb. It pricked and stung and _strained,_ but she paid it no mind as the guard at the front gate allowed them to pass. "Are you worried he'll find me?"

"Are _you?"_ Cal pressed, glancing toward her with a biting scowl. "I can't have him raising hell against my compound, Abigail. We stay functioning thanks to donors and generosity, so one small scandal could ruin everything."

Abigail chewed her lip. "He's an excellent hunter, but I don't think that applies to finding people – least especially when he's on the other side of the country."

Cal huffed. "Sooner or later, someone will see or hear something and tip him off. It's not _if_ he'll find you, but _when."_

Abigail quivered, her fingers twisting the hangnail free in a painful, bloody snap. "You sound so sure of that…"

"I am. Human nature is predictable, and unfortunately, greed is at the top of that list."

Smearing the blood across her thumb, Abigail exhaled and looked out the window. "You don't need to remind me of how cruel mankind can be…" Trailing off, her brows pinched and a spike of alarm stabbed her chest. "Cal?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we headed toward the interstate? You said that w-" The locks snapped down, thus ensuring that she couldn't open the door, should she try and escape. She turned to look at him in horror. "What…?"

"I'm sorry, Abigail."

"You fucking _rat!"_ Flailing against him with her tiny fists, she began furiously punching and striking at whatever she could manage. "Take me back!"

Gritting his teeth, Cal maintained his speed and hit the accelerator. "If you want to make it to the airport in one piece, I'd suggest not getting us into a wreck."

Abigail glared back at him through stinging eyes. "How could you do this? You _know_ what my dad is, and-"

"No, Abigail, I _don't_ – all I have is the word of a desperate, scared teenager, so for all I know, he _isn't_ a murderer."

Abigail's eyes puddled as if she'd been slapped. "And you'd really be willing to take that chance? You'd just give me _back_ to him?"

Cal sighed. "I don't plan on giving you back, I just-"

"Save it," she seethed. "I don't want to hear your excuses, you…you _coward!_ While I have to return to the belly of the beast, _you_ get to go back to your cushy, over-glorified existence of light and gardens and cash donations, so who gives a shit about people in need, right?"

"That is _not_ fair."

"No, it's not!" she furiously agreed. "You preach about goodness and helping our fellow man, but you're just a fucking hypocrite! The only higher power you serve is _yourself!"_

Cal's jaw tensed. "That's enough, Abigail."

"What, you actually thought I'd come quietly? It's not like you're _innocent_ in this, you realize." With a chilled smugness overtaking her eyes, Abigail crisply reminded him, "You finger-fucked me – you _seduced_ me. If you take me back to my dad, do you really think I won't tell him? That I won't say I was _abducted_ and used for your disgusting sex cult?"

Narrowing his eyes, Cal gripped the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned bone-white, his hands shaking as he focused on the three lines of traffic in front of them. "Perhaps I can help you," he offered. "That way, we both get what we want."

"You can't do shit for me," Abigail spat. "My dad's sick…hell, _you_ seem pretty sick too, so at the very least, maybe you two can hold hands and sing Kumbaya."

Cal slapped the flat of his palm against the dashboard. _"Stop_ making fun of the movement! My faith is _not_ to be ridiculed, and I genuinely _am_ trying to help, you ungrateful little…!" Catching himself, he exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut, then slowly opened them again. "I'm not going to apologize – you _were_ out of line – but I'm sorry that we both feel that all of our options have been exhausted."

Stiffly, Abigail folded her arms and looked straight ahead. "Whatever. As long as you stop pretending you care, _maybe_ I can agree to your assistance."

"I'm _not_ pretending. You were a bit difficult to swallow at first, but after a while, I genuinely grew to like and appreciate you."

"You mean for what 'practical use' I am to the compound, right?"

Cal grimaced. _"Stop_ twisting my words. Though I've got to say, I'm not overly fond of you right now."

"Likewise, asshole."

Reaching for the radio dial, Cal turned up the music and the remainder of their drive was spent in silence.

* * *

When Cal checked them into a seedy, rundown motel off the highway, Abigail stubbornly refused to speak. She walked around in a huff, ignoring each of his questions as they got themselves situated.

"For fuck's sake, Abigail… We're already on our way to Minnesota, so there's no sense in behaving this way," Cal said. "If you're hungry, you're only screwing yourself over."

Abigail's lips finally lifted into a sneer. "Well gee, if dinner's anything like _this_ five-star resort, I'm sure I'm in for a real treat."

"Don't be smart. Funds are tight at the compound, so I wanted to cut as many corners as possible."

"Whatever." Reaching for the hem of her shirt, Abigail began tugging it over her head in irritation.

Cal balked. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting a shower," she snapped. "You weren't considerate enough to let me pack my clothes – though I see you made sure to get an overnight bag for _yourself_ – so I guess I'll just have to walk around naked. There's _no way_ I'm wearing my gross, sweaty gardening clothes to bed."

"Oh, but-"

The bathroom door slammed and Cal sighed, sinking onto his mattress with a groan.

* * *

When Abigail re-emerged, freshly showered and in marginally better spirits, she loosely clutched the towel draped around her body and glanced at Cal, her mouth pursing when she spotted the takeout in his hands. "Are you going to give me some?"

"As I recall, you were too good for my offer," Cal muttered. Nevertheless, he handed her a plastic fork and spoon, and then a container of savory fried rice.

Taking the warm Chinese food between her hands, Abigail sat beside him Indian style (which was terribly indecent, given her lack of underwear), before shoveling rice into her mouth.

"Guess you were hungrier than you thought," Cal observed.

"Go to hell."

Chuckling under his breath, he handed her a bottle of water before opening the carton of chicken. Abigail immediately snatched it away.

"Look…" Cal sighed, rolling his eyes up toward the ceiling. "I know what I did was underhanded and unfair, but I really _do_ intend to help you."

Abigail sneered around her fork. "Yeah, now that I've blackmailed you."

 _"Regardless_ of that, I wasn't lying when I said I like and appreciate you as a person."

Abigail paused mid-chew, her brow pinching before she promptly looked away. "Flattery isn't going to work with me, Cal. I know how men like you are."

"I don't think you know much about me, actually."

"I know enough – and if I can get you to want me, I can get you to do anything." Expression defiant, she set her half-eaten dinner aside before rising from the bed, her eyes meeting his over her shoulder as her towel slipped and bared her full, blushing nudity. Pleased by his startled expression, she walked toward her own bed and pulled back the covers, taking special care to bend over as she crawled between the scratchy sheets. "This truly _is_ five stars," she jeered.

Cal found that he couldn't respond. Still blinking in shock from what he'd just witnessed, he exhaled and attempted to focus on cleaning up. She was wrong – she was _wrong._

She had to be.


	11. Planning an Escape

When Cal awoke the next morning, he turned to see Abigail sitting up in bed, naked and reading a book she'd found on the nightstand. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Alright," he admonished, _"alright –_ I get it. As soon as I get dressed, we can go buy you some clothes."

With a smirk, Abigail turned the page and canted her head. "What's the rush? Your movement's all about embracing nature, so how come you find my nipples so offensive?"

Cal flushed. "It's _inappropriate,_ for one, and two-"

"I don't care. The only thing that's _offensive_ are your sleeping habits. I had to put up with you snoring all night, so the least you could do is let me read in peace."

Cal blinked. If he looked past Abigail's clear disdain, he could almost pretend they weren't at odds over his betrayal. _Almost._

"I'm going to get dressed," he announced. "When I get back, I expect you to do the same."

"With _what?"_ Abigail was finally annoyed. "My sweaty, dirty gardening clothes?"

"Well, it's either that or be arrested for indecent exposure."

Abigail stiffened. "Yeah? Well at the end of this trip, I'll be back in my own personal prison anyway, so that really doesn't sound so bad."

Cal ignored her. Getting out of bed, he began to change into fresh clothes, deciding to forego any modesty since Abigail clearly had no qualms with exposure. "I'm taking you to Walmart, so I expect you to put on your gardening clothes."

Abigail's lips lifted into a sneer. "Wow, look at you being a big spender! I'm really feeling pampered here." Nevertheless, she finally slid out of bed and complied with his request. She slipped into her grimy clothes, only pausing to fix her hair in front of the mirror.

Cal impatiently gestured to the door.

"Alright, _alright,_ I'm done!" she groused. "You'd better not get me anything pervy to wear like a teddy."

Cal's expression was withering. _"Honestly,_ Abigail. Does that sound even the _slightest_ bit realistic to you?"

"No, but I'll bet you've thought about it." Slipping past him with a disdainful huff, she didn't wait for his reply as she headed into the hall.

* * *

"Could you _please_ talk to me?"

Abigail scowled, remaining wedged against her side of the car. "I'd rather not," she stiffly said.

"And I get that," he assured her, "I _do,_ but I don't think you're giving me the benefit of the doubt here."

"And why should I?" she viciously bit back. "In one fell swoop, you completely betrayed me, Cal. I didn't want to – no, _couldn't_ – go back, and yet here we are!"

He cleared his throat. "What I mean is, I genuinely _do_ intend to help you. Family is important… I want your fences to be mended before it's too late."

Abigail's expression grew frigid. "If this is about your drunken mom, save it. I don't need you projecting your familial failures onto me. This is _my_ life, and I'll screw it up or change it however I see fit."

Cal released a quavering exhale, his hands opening and closing around the wheel. "It's…i-it's not as simple as all that."

"No, actually it is," Abigail spat. "Your shitty home life makes you feel like you need to save mine, and you're _wrong._ Most especially when you're going about it in this way."

Cal's eyes grew glassy, but he did not cry. "I just want to see you happy…"

"Do you? Or is this going to make _you_ happy? 'Cause being reunited with my psycho dad isn't going to fix what's already broken!"

"You're right…" Cal swallowed. "I'm sorry."

They drove in silence for a long while, and when Cal finally pulled into the Walmart parking lot, Abigail leapt out the moment they came to a complete stop. Ignoring the burning sensation of repressed tears, she trekked across the asphalt as she heard Cal racing after her.

"Abigail, slow down!"

She ignored him. Though by the time she'd reached the sliding doors, he was at her side again, breathless and indignant.

"It's going to be a bit _difficult_ to shop if you don't tell me what you want."

"I don't really care," Abigail snapped back. "Since you're so good at making decisions for me, I figured what's one more?"

Cal breathed a frustrated chuckle. "I suppose I deserved that."

Fuming, Abigail stopped by the bathrooms and announced, "I have to pee. Wait for me in that clothing department over there."

"Oh, but-"

"I'll be right back." Breaking out of sight before he could stop her, Abigail quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Marissa's number.

There came a pause, then a sleepy, "Hello?" crackled over the other line.

"Rissa, it's me," Abigail whispered.

"Abby?"

She nodded. "Yeah… I hate to bother you, but I didn't know who else to call."

Seeming to detect Abigail's distress, Marissa quickly began to sober up. "No, no, I'm glad you did," she assured her. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come get me."

"What? _Why?_ Where are you?"

"I don't know," Abigail choked, her voice catching as tears pricked her eyes. "I think we're still in New York, but Cal wants to take me back to my dad. He's…I-I mean, he's waiting for me out front, so I don't have much time. I told him I needed to use the bathroom."

"Jesus, Abby… Did you like… _disobey_ him, or something?"

Abigail drew a breath. "No, I just…he thinks I'm a danger to his stupid public image, so he wants to get rid of me. So much for hospitality, right?" Laughing humorlessly, she raked a hand through her hair and sniffed. "I expect we won't get in until tomorrow, but I promise you, I _will_ find a way to get away from him. And when I do, I'll text you where to pick me up."

"Okay," Marissa agreed, sounding leery. "Just be careful, alright? You're making me nervous…"

Abigail forced a smile to her lips. "I'll be fine," she promised. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

After hanging up, Abigail splashed some water onto her face and returned out into the crowd of shoppers. Cal was waiting for her, as promised, and appearing uncomfortable standing amidst the feminine apparel.

 _'Good,'_ she thought. Hopefully, someone had accused him of being some skeevy perv.

"I didn't want to start looking without you," Cal explained. As Abigail began sifting through the nearest rack, he sighed and passed a hand over his head. "Look, I'm sorry I had to take you here to shop, but-"

"It's not about the clothing," she said, lifting a shirt up to lay against her chest. "Trust me, I'm not turning my nose up at it. However, what _does_ surprise me is you'd take me to such a popular place with tons of people." Her lips lifted into a smirk.

Seeming to realize his mistake, Cal quickly fumbled around on his person, patting his pockets before retrieving a pair of dark, sporty sunglasses. Abigail's smile instantly faded.

Taking a slight step back, she frowned as he placed them onto the bridge of her nose.

"There," he said. "Now you look like old Hollywood glamour."

"Or someone with something to hide," she challenged.

"Let's just pick something and go."

With a scowl, Abigail thrust the shirt into his arms, then slapped a pair of pants against his chest before storming toward the checkout.

* * *

"Pizza Hut? You _really_ don't get this whole incognito thing, do you?"

"We need to eat somewhere, and it seems like our safest bet," Cal countered.

"Yeah, but who wears their sunglasses at night?"

"Haven't you ever heard that song by Corey Hart?"

"Very funny." Following Cal up to the entryway, Abigail offered a faint smile to the hostess, who then led them back toward the farthest booth in the room. After handing them two menus, she mumbled something about "their waitress being there shortly" and left.

"I didn't think you and the other Meyerists ate junk food," Abigail muttered, her eyes scanning the menu.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I'd hardly call eating pizza _'_ _desperate,'_ but who knows? You might actually like it."

"I find that very unlikely."

With a scoff, Abigail settled on her order before leaning back in her seat. "Is this the part where we play nice and pretend everything's okay between us?"

"Ideally, we wouldn't have to _pretend,"_ Cal muttered. "I know I won't be."

Abigail opened her mouth to give a biting retort, but their appointed waitress cut her off, red curls bouncing as she poised a pen over paper.

"What can I getcha?"

Cal cleared his throat, scanning the menu with distaste. "Do you have anything vegan?"

"Umm, I can check? I actually just started..."

Cal's expression tightened. "Cheese will be fine."

Abigail rattled off a far more complicated order, then smirked after the waitress sauntered off. "Look at you, breaking bad and eating cheese. I'm sure an earthquake just rocked the compound."

Cal scowled. "What have I told you about making light of the movement?"

"Oh, you mean the movement that wouldn't shelter me from my murderous, abusive dad just because you're all worried about your public image? Yeah. Cry me a fucking river."

The muscles in Cal's neck tensed, but he somehow managed to retain eye contact. "It's nothing personal."

"It never is with you, is it? First Jennifer, and now me... I guess I got lucky that you didn't lock me up like some animal."

"Keep your voice down."

"Why? With your line of thinking, I'm just some helpless, empty-headed kid. _Surely_ no one would listen, were I to tell them the truth." Her eyes narrowed with clear venom.

"You've made your point," Cal hissed.

"Yeah? 'Cause it doesn't seem to be sinking in that you _use_ people, and only keep them around for your own benefit. And if that's the kind of person you truly are, then I'm _glad_ I'm getting away from you. I've had enough underhanded bullshit to last me ten lifetimes."

"Got your drinks!" The waitress chose that moment to re-emerge, her cheeks rosy and eyes bright as she doled out their waters. Clearly ignoring the pall in the room, she chirped a quick, "Enjoy!" and made her exit.

Taking hold of her water, Abigail bitterly lifted it to her lips and took a sip, her eyes icy and cold as she watched Cal over the rim of her cup.

"What now?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how much more of this trip I'll have to endure."

Cal frowned, but decided to play along. "Not much longer. After we eat, we'll be boarding a plane headed for D.C., which will then cross over to Duluth."

"And after that?"

"We approach your father. He has to realize that he can't treat you this way."

Abigail huffed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that'll do the trick. Years of abuse and crime will suddenly be amended by a 'stern talking to.' Wake up, Cal. You're delusional."

He tucked his chin. "Well, it's better than not trying anything at all."

"I _did_ try," Abigail spat, "but when he started involving me in his dirty work, I needed out. Don't you _understand,_ Cal? I can't go back there..."

He swallowed, his mouth feeling unspeakably dry. "He forced you to...um...?"

"I can't talk about this here," Abigail whispered. "I tried telling you before, but you wouldn't listen...just like you're not listening now."

Cal winced. "I know you don't believe me, but I still think I can help you."

"Then you're even more delusional that I thought." With tears in her eyes, Abigail excused herself and headed for the bathroom. She suddenly couldn't stand to even breathe the same air as Cal Roberts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! There will only be one more chapter for this story. I really struggled with this one (as if the tremendously long update wasn't an indicator of that). Originally, I had planned on writing them have sex and have an intimate relationship, but now that I've thrown this wrench into their dynamic, it would go against Abigail's character to sleep with Cal. Even for manipulation's sake, IMO, since she's grown to detest and distrust him. I'm considering writing a one-shot where they become intimate (a sort of alternate universe for my alternate universe, if you will), but only if people are interested in seeing that.
> 
> Also, I feel dumb since I hadn't realized earlier that Cal wouldn't eat meat, whoops. I rewatched a few of the S1 eps, and yeah. Clearly, I was mistaken. Let's just pretend that scene never happened in CH 2, shall we?


	12. The Beginning of the End

Cal was unsure of why he didn't believe Abigail. She was scared, absolutely, and damn well convincing, but that didn't mean he could trust her. A young woman caught in a poor home life could quite easily pull all the stops with such a tale. As manipulative as she was appealing, he was almost certain that this was the case with Abigail Hobbs. Nevertheless, he found himself drawn to her and almost _yearning_ for her approval. But why? What had she done to earn that seat in his heart?

Watching Abigail sleep with calm, even breaths, Cal mirrored her exhale before going over to close the blinds. The neon pinks and greens bathed his skin as he peered out into the city streets below, and with a flick of his wrist, all turned to black in the stifling little room. Or rather, _he_ felt stifled. He was making the right decision, wasn't he? By putting the movement ahead of this girl, he was ensuring prosperity – his _own,_ too. And after all the shit he'd had to endure, he _knew_ he deserved that.

"I'm sorry, Abigail." The whisper carried over the gentle whir of the A/C, but fell on deaf ears as the girl slept soundly. A part of Cal was disappointed that she didn't wake up. It was funny to him, how he could bravely speak to dozens, no, _hundreds_ of people about his faith, but when it came to this one young woman, he was far too cowardly to express his true thoughts and affections.

Crossing toward her bedside, Cal leaned over Abigail's slight frame and pressed a kiss to her temple. She stirred, but otherwise did not move. Perhaps one day, she would forgive him for choosing the greater good.

* * *

After a (very unsatisfying) breakfast, Abigail managed to convince Cal to take her to a Minnesotan Walmart.

"I need feminine hygiene products," she lied, knowing that he wouldn't investigate beyond her claim. No man ever did (or would).

So now, with his hand on Abigail's shoulder, Cal grudgingly steered her through the store like chattel.

"I can get it myself," she snapped. "Just wait here. I don't need people staring because some old, creepy pervert decided to help me pick out tampons." When Cal merely stared, she snidely explained, _"You're_ the pervert, in case that wasn't clear. I'll be right back, okay?"

Cal sighed, ducking his head in acquiescence. "Alright," he agreed, "but be quick about it. I need to return our rental car in twenty-four hours, so we need to get moving."

Abigail nodded. But after she'd ducked into the appropriate aisle, she began texting Marissa on where to find her.

 _[txt:]_ I'm at a Walmart in Superior.

 _[txt:]_ Can you come get me?

It took a moment, but when Marissa texted back an affirmative "on my way," Abigail gave a quaking sigh of relief. This would soon be over. All she had to do now was keep Cal detained…

With a quick look over her shoulder, Abigail ducked out of the aisle and made a beeline for the customer service desk. After she'd spotted a security guard, she forced tears to her eyes and affected a look of fearful unrest, her chest shuddering with breath as she approached on unsteady legs.

The man immediately took the bait. "Whoa, whoa, hey, are you alright?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

Tearfully pointing toward the aisle she'd just come from, Abigail choked out, "He…h-he keeps following me… I tried to get away, but he's still _here."_

"Who's still here?" the guard asked.

"The strange man…" Abigail turned her head just as Cal came into view. "That's him!"

Their eyes locked and Cal paled, instantly sensing that something was amiss. "Abigail?" He attempted to approach, but the security guard quickly intervened, now wedging himself protectively in between Cal and Abigail.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

 _"What?_ No, you don't understand… That girl is a part of my – _Abigail!"_ Attempting to move around the guard, he furiously jerked free of the man's grasp as Abigail rushed toward the exit. "Abigail, _wait!"_

But she didn't listen. Tearing out into the parking lot, Abigail ran and ran until she was no longer able, her breath like knife points in her lungs as she sagged against the brick siding of a nearby building.

* * *

When Marissa picked Abigail up, the two didn't talk for the first ten minutes of the drive. Abigail kept wiping tears from her eyes, her shoulders shaking as she found herself torn between fear and relief.

"Abby?" Marissa glanced her way before looking at the road again. "Am I at least allowed to ask if you're okay?"

With a bitter laugh, Abigail pushed the hair back from her eyes and shook her head. "I don't _feel_ alright, but I know that physically I am. I'd really started to like Cal, Rissa…or at least, I did until I realized what kind of _monster_ he is."

"So then…are you still-?"

"A _virgin?_ Yes. Pure as the driven snow." Her tone was hushed and bitter as she looked out at the passing trees. "Does my dad know I'm coming home?"

Marissa shook her head. "I didn't think it was my place to tell him, especially if you decided to run away."

"Again? And to _where?"_ Abigail scoffed. "I figure it'll soften the blow if I tell him I was kidnapped, and that I managed to get away from my captors."

"It's not a total lie," Marissa agreed. "But Abby, what happens if your dad tries to press charges? Won't that bring Cal back into your life?"

"He won't," Abigail whispered. "Trust me on that." Once it became evident to Hobbs that Cal _knew_ of his crimes, she was confident that her father wouldn't seek justice. "Have any other girls died while I was gone?"

Marissa spared her a funny look. "Well _that's_ an awfully random thing to ask…but yeah, a couple. Why do you want to know?"

Abigail swallowed back her nausea, shaking her head. So even after all of her efforts, her father had _still_ felt compelled to kill on her behalf.

"No reason," she mumbled. "I haven't seen the news for the past several weeks now, and I was just curious, is all. Not much happens around here, so when something _does_ happen, it tends to really stick with you."

"Yeah," Marissa agreed, "that's definitely true." They were silent a moment before she added, "Did they hurt you at all? You mentioned being okay physically, but like…did they try to brainwash you or anything?"

Abigail shook her head. "No, but I met a woman who slowly lost her mind. They kept her locked away in solitary confinement."

"Really? How come?"

"She wasn't loyal to the movement, so she was required to unburden. Truthfully, I'm amazed Cal never threw me in there."

"Me, too…but only because you're snarky as fuck, and I can't imagine you worshiping that lightbulb, or whatever it is they do."

Abigail laughed weakly. "They call their god 'the light.'"

"Whatever. So do you think you'll be okay?"

"Okay?" Abigail glanced at Marissa, momentarily fearful that her friend could see right through her threadbare, rapidly crumbling resolve.

"Yeah, of course – you know, like will you be _alright?_ Do you think you need therapy or anything? 'Cause I've been reading up on people who've escaped cults, and some of them were really fucked up afterwards. They needed massive help."

Abigail winced. In that moment, she wanted to tell her best friend of 19 years everything. She wanted to lay down her pretenses and _confess,_ but instead she flashed a weak smile, shaking her head in negation. "I'll be fine," she promised. "Really."

Marissa appeared unconvinced, but nodded. "Okay…but promise me you'll get help the second you need it."

"Sure…of course."

Before long, the familiar sight of her home loomed in the distance, and Abigail sat upright with clear tension.

Marissa parked the car in front of her own house, seeing how they were neighbors, and looked over at her friend with fond concern. "You sure you don't need me to come in there with you?"

Abigail shook her head. "No, um…no, I need to do this myself."

"Okay." Marissa reached over and gave the girl's hand a squeeze. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Flashing a weak smile, Abigail opened the car door and hopped out onto the dirt road leading up to the Hobbs' mailbox. With shaking legs, she drew a breath and willed herself to walk. Inside the house, she knew what she would find: her mother at the stove, and her father downstairs crafting a new creation from his _kills,_ while she, the ever-silent accomplice, would enter to reclaim her rightful place as the unwilling victim. She now knew that she was never meant to be happy. No – in this world, all she could truly do was fight for her life.

* * *

  **-Several Months Later-**

Cal sat at his desk, scribbling out his signature on a stack of forms. As of late, things had been going wonderfully for the compound, and more donors and members were pouring in than ever before. He liked to believe that he was the cause of this influx.

In the background (if only to drown out the quiet) was the gentle hum of the nightly news. Cal’s pen scratched across the paper in sync, only to halt when something compelled him to look up.

_“-called the Minnesota Shrike. His wife, Louise Hobbs, was found dead at the scene, but his daughter, Abigail Hobbs, remains in stable condition.”_

Cal immediately jerked up from the desk, his chest heaving as the familiar face with warm, cauliflower blue eyes that had long since haunted him – _guilted_ him – remained splashed across the screen. Abigail had been right. She’d been telling the _truth._

And he’d ignored her.

Dropping down to his knees, Cal bent his head and folded his hands, trembling as an overwhelming sickness overtook him. He would pray. The Light would sooth and absolve him, and ultimately _save_ this girl.

“Don’t worry, Abigail,” he whispered, now lifting his hands toward the ceiling, “all will once more be restored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this may seem like an odd stopping place, but all along, I've wanted the ending to imply that the beginning of Hannibal S1 was about to take place (and The Path S1, as well). So even though my initial goal was to provide an AU where Abigail had a better life, that unfortunately didn't end up being the case. The first few eps of The Path seemed promising for that, but it soon became clear to me that Cal was just as manipulative and monstrous, and overall _bad_ for Abigail as GJH and Hannibal. So yeah. And even though Cal found out, he's definitely too selfish and concerned for the compound to actually _reach_ for Abigail in her new plight, so it's implied that during all of Abigail's hospitalization and manipulation via Hannibal, Cal remains in New York without offering any aid.
> 
> It's been a fun and interesting ride, but this is the end of this story! Like I alluded to in CH 11, I _may_ write a stand-alone one-shot where Cal and Abigail are intimate (aka smut, ahem), but only if I see interest in that happening. I'd hate to overstay my welcome with this ship, so to speak.
> 
> Also! I write for Abigail on Tumblr, so if anyone wants to come say hello or send asks (that I'll answer in character), you can come find me on **_shcsallrightnow.tumblr.com_**. My personal Tumblr is **_musicboxmemories.tumblr.com_** , so feel free to add me there, too! :) As always, thank you SO SO much for your kind words and support! I wouldn't have gotten here without it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Wild Rose Blooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695915) by [ashes_of_roses (KendraLuehr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLuehr/pseuds/ashes_of_roses)




End file.
